Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde
by Mi Su
Summary: -HPDM SLASH u.a.- Ein neuer Schüler kommt nach Hogwarts, der Draco ziemlich ähnlich sieht...Harry, der mittlerweile mehr als Feindschaft empfindet, steckt plötzlich in immer verzwickteren Situationen... Teil 8 UP
1. Rory Buck

Titel: Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde  
  
Teil: 1/?  
Autor: Mi Su, echt wahr!! *lol*  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Rating: Nya...so schlimm fängt´s nicht an...PG  
Warnung: OC  
Com  
SLASH  
Disclaimer: Alle HP-Charas gehören natürlich JK Rowling!  
Das Copyright verletz ich nicht, ausserdem  
verdien ich hiermit kein Geld. Schön wär´s...  
Pairing: Oh...viele viele...*grins*  
  
Note: Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, meine erste Harry Potter Ficcy!  
*wie irre freu* Das hatte ich ja schon sooo lange  
vor, aber jetzt hab ich diesen furchtbaren Film  
"Jack Frost" gesehen, und dieser blonde Rory hat  
mich doch gleich so sehr an Draco-Sweetie erinnert...  
Hach, und da bin ich so auf Ideen gekommen...*sigh*  
Note 2: Hm...ich will jetzt auch mal ein schön langes Projekt   
haben, wie soviele hier, die schon zu einer Story  
über 40 Teile haben...Da werd ich glatt neidisch! ^O^  
Jaja, ich bin momentan total inaktiv...mhm...  
Darum stelle ich mir als Ziel, mindestens 40 Teile  
zu schreiben. Jawoll!! ^^  
Note 3: Was ich schon seit längerem mal wissen möchte...  
Findet ihr es gut, wenn die Teile von Storys schnell  
veröffentlicht werden, dafür aber an...mhm...Qualität  
verlieren? Wollte ich schon immer mal wissen...  
Also ich mag das gar nicht. Da warte ich lieber noch  
länger. ^^ Ich meine, man ist ja an einen bestimmten  
...äh...Qualitätsgrad, sag ich mal,...eines Autors  
gewöhnt, und wenn die Story plötzlich in der Art  
immer schlechter wird, da vergeht einem doch der Spaß  
am Lesen...oder? Meine Meinung. ^^  
*überleg* Vielleicht mach ich mal´nen Thread auf...  
Note 4: Äh. Sorry, wenn hier einiges nicht den Tatsachen  
entspricht. ^^° Ich hab zwar die Bücher gelesen  
( ausgeliehen ), aber ich weiß schon nicht mehr alles.  
*seufz* Also, wenn ich was falsch mache, nicht sauer  
sein. Erklärt mir lieber, wie´s richtig ist. ^.-  
Note 5: BITTE quält euch durch den Anfang des ersten Teils!!  
Diese Story bekommt ganz viel SLASH!! *versprech*  
Und überhaupt hab ich viel vor...^_____^  
  
Widmung: Natürlich an hiei_chan, ChoChang und Toyo Malloy!! *schnufflz*  
Ihr schreibt so tolle deutsche HP-Ficcys!! *adore*  
  
Ach so, es spielt nach dem vierten Band.  
  
**~- Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde -~**  
  
*Teil 1*  
  
- Rory Buck -  
  
  
  
Es war kurz nach halb 8 in der Früh, als sich die Große Halle allmählich mit Zauberschülern füllte. Platten mit Essen gingen an den Tischen herum, es wurde fröhlich oder halb verschlafen geredet.  
  
Harry und Hermine unterhielten sich schon über den nächsten Trip nach Hogsmeade, der für dieses Wochenende geplant war, während Ron hinter ihnen gähnend die Halle betrat und sich schläfrig an den langen Gryffindortisch setzte.  
"Wie könnt ihr nur so früh am Morgen so gut gelaunt sein?" Fragte er und nahm einen Schluck vom Kürbissaft.  
  
Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn gleichmütig an.  
"Hättest du den Essay für Zaubertränke früher angefangen, wärst du gestern abend eher im Bett gewesen. Ich hab dich ja oft genug daran erinnert."  
  
Der Rotschopf stöhnte nur ergeben und biss lustlos in sein Brötchen. Harry grinste ihn aufmunternd an.  
"Aber wenigstens kriegst du diesmal keinen Ärger mit Snape. Letzte Woche musstest du mindestens 3 mal nachsitzen."  
  
"Erinner mich bloß nicht daran!" Murrte Ron und blickte schlecht gelaunt zu den Slytherins rüber.  
"Dank Malfoy warst du im Pokalzimmer putzen, Harry. Viermal." Ron sendete blitzende Blicke zu dem Blonden und verfestigte seinen Griff um das Messer.  
"Es war eindeutig seine Schuld, dass der Kessel umgefallen ist. Malfoy ist schließlich immer Schuld!" Ron sah Harry abwägig an, der fast abwesend zu Draco schaute und sein Essen total vergaß.  
"Das Snape es natürlich nur dir überlässt die Pokale zu putzen war ja klar, aber...dass du das einfach so hingenommen hast, wundert mich immer noch."  
  
Harry seufzte.  
"Das hätte mir doch sowieso nichts gebracht. Malfoy ist Snape´s Lieblingsschüler. Was ich für ihn bin, weißt du ja..."  
  
Doch Ron ließ es immer noch nicht auf sich beruhen.  
"Aber sonst hast du doch auch--"  
  
"Ron, wenn du weiter soviel redest, bist du nachher nicht nur müde sondern auch hungrig." Mischte sich Hermine ein und blätterte unter dem Tisch im Lehrbuch für Kräuterkunde.  
  
Ron starrte ungläubug zu dem Mugglemädchen.  
"Äh...Herm, wir haben heute gar kein Kräuterkunde."  
  
Sie schaute auf und lächelte.  
"Ich weiß, aber diese Engelspflanze ist wirklich interessant! Wusstest du das--"  
  
Ron hob abwehrend die Hände.  
"Verschone mich! Es ist viel zu früh!"  
  
Harry ginste und bemerkte, wie sich Dumbledore plötzlich erhob und lächelnd in die Runde schaute.  
"Hey, seht mal..." Er stieß Ron in die Seite, als der Schulleiter auch schon zu reden begann.  
  
"Einen guten Morgen euch allen."  
  
"So gut ist der Morgen überhaupt nicht..." Murmelte Ron und Harry kicherte.  
Hermine warf ihnen strafende Blicke zu.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, sind alle wohl auf und vollzählig. Darum möchte ich auch gleich zum Thema kommen. Zwar hat das neue Schuljahr nun schon begonnen, aber dennoch möchte ich euch einen neuen Mitschüler vorstellen."  
  
Ein Geflüster begann an den Haustischen, bis sich Dumbledore räusperte und fortfuhr.  
"Sein Name ist Rory Buck und er hatte bis zum heutigen Tage einen hervorragenden Privaunterricht von zu hause aus genossen."  
  
Hermine, Harry und Ron sahen sich fragend an.  
  
"Geht das überhaupt, dass wir jetzt einen Neuen kriegen? Wir haben schon seit einem Monat Unterricht."  
Hermine zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern und wandte ihren Blick wieder zu Dumbledore, der nun mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zur großen Hallentür schaute.  
  
Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn.  
"Sollte er dann nicht bei den Lehrern sitzen? Ist er noch nicht da?"  
  
Harry blinzelte, als mit einem Mal die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, und ein Junge, ungefähr in seinem Alter, seinen Weg zu den Lehrern bahnte.  
Als hätte ihn ein Blitz getroffen blieb Harry der Mund offen stehen, als der Junge am Gryffindortisch vorbeiging, kurz zu Harry schaute, grinste und ihm zuzwinkerte.  
Während die meisten Mädchen sofort zu kichern begannen, wurde der Gryffindor rot und verspannte sich.  
//Warum kommt mir dieser Rory nur so bekannt vor?...Augenblick...ich bin doch nicht rot geworden oder?!//  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sich Harry kurz am Gryffindortisch um, ob es jemand gesehen hatte. Alle hatten ihren Blick auf den Neuen gerichtet.  
Alle, bis auf Fred, der ihm gleich amüsiert entgegengrinste.  
  
Harry fing an zu husten und schaute weg.  
  
"Hey, Harry, der sieht aus wie Malfoy!" Ruckartig schoß Harry´s Kopf nach oben, direkt in Richtung Slytherintisch, wo sich für einen Moment die Augen von Harry und Draco trafen.  
Der Blonde grinste und...  
//Oh nein...!!// Harry wurde knallrot.  
  
Malfoy hatte ihm tatsächlich zugezwinkert!  
  
"Ich werde sterben, ich werde sterben..." Murmelte Harry mit glühenden Wangen vor sich hin.  
  
"Wer stirbt? Malfoy?? Schön wär´s!" Ron verzog das Gesicht. Als er Harry´s rote Wangen bemerkte, hob er eine Augenbraue.  
"Harry? Hast du Fieber? Du bist ja total rot im Gesicht!"  
  
Fred lachte, und Harry sah ihn halb wütend, halb verlegen an.  
"Ach was..."  
  
"Doch, wirklich!! Du bist ganz rot!!" Rief der Weasley-Junge, und spätestens in diesem Augenblick richteten sich sämtliche Blicke auf Harry, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als, dass sich der Boden auftat und ihn verschluckte.  
//Bei Merlin´s Bart, wenn das so weitergeht, finden sie´s raus!//  
  
Es war mucksmäuschenstill in der ganzen Halle, und als Harry schließlich seinen Kopf hob, errötete er gleich noch eine Spur tiefer.  
Selbst die Lehrer sahen zu ihm.  
Snape schaute ihn mürrisch an, während die restlichen Zauberlehrer verwundert dreinschauten.  
  
Hermine machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.  
"Hey, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung bei dir?"  
  
"Ja!" Piepste Harry in einer für ihn untypisch hohen Stimme, und die Mädchen kicherten.  
  
Der blonde Rory schaute ihn grinsend an.  
  
Eine peinliche Stille trat von neuem ein, doch diesmal war es der Schulleiter Dumbledore, der sie durchbrach und die Aufmerksamkeit langsam wieder auf sich zog.  
"Nun aber wieder zu unserem neuen Schüler, nicht wahr, Harry?"  
  
Dieser nickte beklommen und kaute an einer Stulle, der Slytherintisch lachte.  
  
"Rory, wenn du bitte zu mir kommen würdest?"  
  
Der Blonde löste seinen Blick von Harry und stieg hinauf, an den Tisch der Lehrer heran. Kaum, dass er oben stand, drehte er sich der gesamten Halle zu und fasste Harry wieder ins Auge.  
Dieser verschluckte sich fast an einem Stück Brot.  
  
Die Mädchen fingen wieder an leise zu flüstern und zu kichern.  
Pansy rückte näher an Draco, der genervt die Augen verdrehte.  
"Wär doch toll, wenn er zu uns kommt, oder?"  
"Ja, toll..." Murrte er und Pansy rutschte schmollend von seiner Seite.  
"Dauernd bist du so mies gelaunt."  
"Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin ein Malfoy." Draco´s Augen verengten sich, als er den regen Blickaustausch zwischen Harry Potter und dem Neuen bemerkte.  
//Verdammter Potter...//  
  
"Wie ich schon sagte, hat Mr. Buck dank der Privatstunden schon ein beachtliches Können. Darum wird er auch gleich in eine Klasse seiner Altersklasse gehen können."  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle, als ein Hauself mit dem sprechenden Hut eintrat und diesen Dumbledore übergab, der ihn lächelnd entgegennahm.  
"Dazu werden wir nun zunächst einmal sehen, in welches Haus du gehörst." Der Schulleiter wies auf einen Stuhl, auf den sich der Neue dann setzte.  
  
"Nun dann..."  
  
  
**--- Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!   
  
Author´s note: Tjaaaa, in welches Haus kommt nun der Neue??  
Hehehe...eigentlich ist es ja klar...^____^  
Hach, ja. ^_^  
Kann mir nochmal jemand sagen, welcher Lehrer  
welchen Unterricht macht? Und welchen  
Unterricht Gryffindor mit welchem Haus hat?  
Also Zaubertränke und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe  
mit Slytherin und...sonst? ^^°  
Diesen Rory Buck hat Tayler Handley gespielt.  
Bei "Jack Frost". ^^  
  
Aargh! Ich werd HP-Storys nie so gut schreiben  
können wie hiei_chan, ChoChang und Toyo Malloy!  
*heul* Könnt ihr drei mir euer Geheimnis  
verraten?? *gaaaanz lieb guck*  
  
Und jetzt brauch ich WIRKLICH Kritik! Ich hab   
das Gefühl, als passt mein Stil nicht zu HP...  
  
Baba *allen Lesern´ne Rose schenk*  
  
Wie sieht eigentlich Blaise Zabini aus??  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	2. Malfoy im Doppelpack

Titel: Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde  
  
Teil: 2/?  
Autor: Mi Su, echt wahr!! *lol*  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Warnung: OC  
Com  
SLASH  
Disclaimer: Kennt ihr. ^^  
  
Pairing: Oh...viele viele...*grins*  
  
Note: Ernsthaft, ich hab mit dieser FF viel vor. Hab mal selber wieder   
mehr HP Slash gelesen, gestern abend bis in die Nacht hinein. O.o'  
Naja, irgendwann bin ich selber müde geworden. ^^°  
Mit dem Titel bin ich nicht soooo zufrieden, aber irgendwie passt er   
am besten. ^-^ Zukünftig soll auch Sirius mal auftauchen, und Draco´s   
Dad auch. Den find ich so genal! *lol*  
Die meisten kennen doch sicher das Pairing Seamus/Dean...tja...bei mir   
wird´s das nicht geben...*ggggg* Da hab ich andere Pläne...hehehe...  
  
Note 2: Draco und Rory sind so...2cm größer als Harry. ^^  
  
Widmung: Immer noch hiei_chan, ChoChang und Toyo Malloy. ^.^   
  
THX für all die lieben Kommis!! Feedback mag ich besonders...!  
( Hint hint... ^O^ )  
  
**~- Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde -~**  
  
*Teil 2*  
  
- Malfoy im Doppelpack -  
  
  
  
Die Blicke aller Anwesenden in der großen Halle waren schweigend auf   
den Neuen Jungen gerichtet, als diesem von Dumbledore der sprechende   
Hut aufgesetzt wurde.  
Rory schaute total entspannt in die neugierigen Gesichter und   
schmunzelte, als er den Hut plötzlich laut rufen hörte...  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!"  
  
Der Slytherintisch fing sofort an laut zu applaudieren und zu jubeln,   
wobei vor allem die Mädchen besonders auffielen, da sie nun auf der   
Bank standen und unüberhörbar pfiffen.   
Snape sah recht zufrieden aus, und Rory grinste.  
  
Ron grummelte ein "verdammte Slytherins" und nahm einen großen Schluck   
vom Kürbissaft, um ruhig zu bleiben.  
Es war natürlich klar gewesen, dass der Neue zu den verhassten   
Slytherins kam, er sah ja nicht umsonst so aus wie der miese Malfoy.  
//Die müssen verwandt sein...dem könnte ich auch eine   
verpassen...blödes Grinsen!! Ich hasse ihn jetzt schon!//  
  
Die anderen Tische klatschten nur beiläufig mit, als sich Rory   
schließlich den Slytherins näherte. Einen Moment schaute er sich etwas   
unsicher und mit einem Runzeln auf der Stirn um, weil er nicht wusste,   
wo er sich am besten hinsetzen sollte.  
  
"Komm hierher!" Pansy rutschte grinsend von Draco und klopfte   
enthusiastisch auf den Platz zwischen ihnen.  
Malfoy fixierte den Blonden skeptisch, sobald dieser neben ihm saß.  
  
Während der Schulleiter noch eine kleine Rede hielt, lehnte sich Rory   
näher an Draco und flüsterte:  
"Wer ist das?"  
  
Draco blinzelte einmal verwirrt und folgte dann Rory´s Blick, der zum   
Gryffindortisch führte, und dort keinen anderen als den Jungen der   
lebt fokusierte.  
Dieser seufzte gerade und schaute, wie aus Reflex, hinüber zu Malfoy   
und Buck.  
Für einen Augenblick starrten sich die Drei emotionslos an, bis Harry   
allerdings nervös wurde und schnell wegsah.  
  
Draco grinste.  
"Das ist Potter. Sag mir du kennst ihn nicht, und ich fang an zu   
lachen."  
  
Der andere Blonde schmunzelte.  
"Klar kenn ich ihn, hab ihn nur noch nicht gesehen..." Seine Stimme   
wurde leiser und er wisperte etwas in Draco´s Ohr, dass sich diesem   
vor Überraschung die Augen weiteten.  
Er starrte Rory fast verblüfft an, wandte seinen Kopf wieder in   
Richtung Harry Potter und grinste.  
"Ich dachte schon, ich wär der Einzige, dem das auffällt..."  
  
Harry zappelte derweil unruhig auf der Bank. Er hatte die Blicke der   
blonden Slytherins bemerkt, hatte auch gesehen, wie sich die beiden   
unterhielten und ihn nun grinsend beobachteten und ab und zu etwas   
flüsterten.  
//Was starren mich die beiden so an?!//  
Er hatte ein ganz komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend und empfand die   
große Halle mit einem Mal ziemlich gut beheizt.  
//Sieh müssen sich ja auch so verdammt ähnlich sehen!// Dachte er   
ärgerlich und spürte, wie sein Herzschlag rapide anstieg, wenn er   
seinen Kopf zu ihnen wendete.  
//Und verstehen tun sie sich auch...als hätte ich es nicht schon   
schwer genug...//  
Ein leidendes Seufzen entschlüpfte ihm, sodass ihn nun der ganze   
Gryffindortisch ansah.  
  
"Also, irgendetwas stimmt doch heute nicht mit dir, Harry." Meinte Ron   
und funkelte rüber zum Slytherintisch, wo sich Buck und Malfoy gerade   
zu amüsieren schienen.  
//Dieses Grinsen wird ihr Grab.....!!!//  
  
"Vielleicht hat er ja...Liebeskummer..." Sagte Seamus und grinste von   
einem Ohr zum anderen.  
Harry wurde Beetrot und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
  
Für den Iren war das nur eine Zustimmung zu seiner Vermutung und er   
nickte eifrig.  
"Ja und ob er welchen hat!"  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung brach Fred plötzlich in Gelächter aus, und Harry hätte   
sich am liebsten "Avada Kedavra"t.  
Die anderen sweatdropten. Irgendwie schien hier jemand nicht ganz auf   
der Höhe zu sein.  
  
Hermine nahm Harry in Schutz.  
"Red keinen Unsinn. Über Cho ist er schließlich hinweg, dass hat er   
uns selber erzählt. Und wenn er sich neu verliebt hätte, hätte er es   
uns sicher gesagt." Sie schaute ihn lächelnd und mit voller   
Überzeugung an. "Nicht wahr, Harry?"  
  
Dieser wäre beinah ohnmächtig geworden, und wurde blass.  
"Ähm...errrr....wisst ihr..." Stotterte er, und die anderen schauten   
ihn verwundert an.  
"...Das ist so....."  
  
"Harry, ich fass es nicht!" Entfuhr es Hermine und sie schaute ihn   
gekränkt an.  
"Du hast gar nichts gesagt!"  
  
"Wer ist es denn??" Seamus rückte näher heran und schubste Ron beinah   
von der Bank. Bevor Ron sich beschweren konnte, grinste ihn Seamus an.  
Für einen Moment sahen sich die beiden schweigend an, bis sich Ron   
wieder erhob und zwischen Harry und Seamus drängelte.  
Und gerade, als er nach seinem Glas Kürbissaft greifen wollte...spürte   
er eine Hand an seinem Hintern und sprang auf.  
Mit Wangen so rot wie sein Haar schaute er sich suchend am   
Gryffindortisch um.  
//Wer war denn das?!//  
  
Harry blinzelte lediglich verwirrt, und Seamus zu seiner Linken   
schaute ihn ganz unschuldig an.  
Etwas ZU unschuldig, empfand Ron und bedachte ihn mit einem   
funkensprühenden Blick, der wegen seiner erröteten Wangen leider nicht   
den gewünschten Effekt von Zorn hervorrief.  
Seamus grinste lediglich vergnügt weiter und nippte an seinem   
Kürbissaft.  
Ron hob eine Augenbraue, schaute aber schnellstmöglich weg, als sich   
Seamus über die Lippen leckte.  
//...Mistkerl...//  
  
Seamus schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry und zwinkerte ihm   
anzüglich zu.  
"So~oo...nun aber raus mit der Sprache, Haaa~aarry..."  
  
Diesmal war es nicht nur Harry, der ihn ungläubig anschaute.  
  
"Sag mal...was mit dir los ist, wüsst ich aber auch gern..." Fragte   
Dean, doch Seamus grinste nur geheimnisvoll. Ron runzelte die Stirn   
und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit den drängenden Fragen zu entkommen   
und stand in windeseile auf.  
Bevor auch nur irgendwer fragen konnte, wo er hinging, murmelte er ein   
hastiges "Wir sehen uns in Verwandlungskünste" und stürmte geradezu aus der   
Großen Halle.  
Natürlich nicht, ohne einen letzten Blick zum Slytherintisch zu   
werfen.  
  
Malfoy und Buck waren nicht mehr da.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich nun deswegen Sorgen machen sollte oder   
nicht. Er entschied sich für Letzteres, obwohl ihm das Erste sicher   
die Überraschung erspart hätte...  
  
*~*  
  
Allerdings war Harry zuvor noch zum Gryffindorturm. Nach dem, was   
heute passiert war, musste er sich dringend einen neuen Platz für sein   
Tagebuch suchen...nicht, dass er seinen Freunden misstraute oder   
so...aber, halt nur zur Sicherheit.  
"Passwort..." Gähnte die Fette Dame und öffnete den Durchgang, nachdem   
Harry leise "Honigkuchen" gewispert hatte.  
  
Er wollte gerade hindurchgehen, als die fette Dame plötzlich anfing   
wie am Spieß zu brüllen und, wahrscheinlich unbewusst, den Durchgang   
mit einem Knall wieder versperrte.  
"Verdammter Malfoy!!" Kreischte sie und Harry drehte sich ruckartig   
um.  
  
"Was willst du denn--" Fing er an, wurde aber still, als er sah, wen   
Malfoy da bei sich hatte.  
Keinen anderen als Rory Buck, der neben dem, an die Wand gelehnten,   
Malfoy stand und ihm entgegengrinste.  
  
"Hi Potter."  
  
Der Gryffindor ging einige Schritte rückwärts, als Rory auf ihn zukam   
und starrte ihn mit einer Mischung von Verlegenheit und Wut an.  
Draco hatte sich noch nicht gerührt, lachte aber leise auf.  
"Was ist los, Potter? Angst?"  
  
"Hättest du wohl gern..." Knirschte Harry und blieb stehen.  
"Was wollt ihr??"  
  
"Nana, nicht so aggressiv..."   
  
Harry blieb beinah das Herz stehen, als Rory mit der Hand seinen Pony   
zur Seite strich und ihm dabei unbeirrt in die Augen sah.  
"Hm...ziemlich grün..."  
  
Harry brachte nur ein piepsiges "Was?" hervor, das Buck und Malfoy   
grinsen ließ.  
"Deine Augen, Potter. Schonmal in einen Spiegel geschaut?" Bemerkte   
Draco sarkastisch und stieß sich leicht von der Wand ab.  
  
Ohne zu zögern schob Buck Harry´s Brille nach oben und sah ihm so   
intensiv in die Augen, dass dem Gryffindor beinah schwindelig wurde.  
"Ohne das Ding kommen sie viel besser zur Geltung..." Murmelte er und   
lehnte sich so nah nach vorn, dass Harry mit einem Mal knallrot wurde.  
  
//Er wird mich küssen!!// Schallte es laut in Harry´s Kopf, es   
kribbelte in seinem Bauch und er schloss schon automatisch die Augen.  
  
Rory´s Atem lag inzwischen warm auf seinen Lippen.  
  
//Ich hätte meinen ersten Kuss lieber von...Draco...// Dachte Harry   
verträumt, und als er annahm, dass jeden Moment Rory´s Lippen die   
seinen berühren würden //Aber sie sehen sich so ähnlich...//,   
flüsterte er nur noch ein leises "Draco" und lehnte sich vor...  
  
  
**~- Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: Tolles Ende, was?? *lol* Ich find´s klasse...  
Schon deshalb, weil ich ja weiß, was als Nächstes  
passiert. *gggg* Ich bin ja so fies...^-^  
Leute, ich hab es ja schon tausendmal gesagt, aber  
nun mein ich das mal richtig ernst.  
Ich werd mich nun wirklich mal ransetzen und eine  
Site erstellen. Ich schwör´s!  
Eigentlich wollte ich sie richtig umfangreich  
haben, so mit Fanart, Chat und all sowas, aber   
da ich bei DER Vorstellung eh nie fertig werde, werde  
ich mich also mal nur auf die Fanfics beschränken.  
Vielleicht schaff ich es noch vor dem nächsten Jahr...  
Ich sag aber nochmal groß bescheid, wenn sie fertig   
ist. ^_^   
  
Baba  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	3. Liebes Tagebuch

Titel: Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde  
  
Teil: 3/?  
Autor: Mi Su, echt wahr!! *lol*  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Warnung: OC  
Com  
SLASH  
Fluffig  
Sad  
Disclaimer: Kennt ihr. ^^  
  
Pairing: Oh...viele viele...*grins*  
  
Note: Der Teil ist nicht lang, aber...mhm...lest selbst. ^^°  
Teil 4 ist aber länger, ich mag den auch sehr. ^_^  
Note 2: Hach, der Anfang ist immer so schwer...-.-°  
  
Widmung: Immer noch hiei_chan, ChoChang und Toyo Malloy. ^.^   
  
#...# = Tagebucheintrag  
**...** = Rückblende  
  
Danke an alle, die mir eine Review geschrieben haben!! *wuddl*  
  
Devils-Daughters: Ich hab nichts gegen eure negative Kritik oder negative Kritik überhaupt, ich möchte nur, dass ihr mich freundlicher auf die Fehler aufmerksam macht, okay? ^^  
**~- Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde -~**  
  
*Teil 3*  
  
- Liebes Tagebuch -  
# Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
eigentlich habe ich überhaupt keine Zeit zu schreiben. In weniger als   
20 Minuten fängt Zaubertränke an, und Snape wird durchdrehen, wenn ich   
zu spät komme, sauer ist er ja sowieso schon, aber ich bin   
so...durcheinander...Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll...#  
  
Harry fuhr sich aufgeregt durch die dichten Haare und atmete einmal   
tief durch.  
  
# Mein Herz schlägt schneller, wenn ich nur daran denke, was heute   
früh passiert ist...  
Der Neue, Rory Buck...Er sieht ihm so ähnlich! Als er beim Frühstück   
in der Großen Halle durch die Tür kam, wurde mir plötzlich heiß und   
kalt...So wie jedesmal, wenn ich in Draco´s Nähe bin...#  
  
Er setzte kurz die Feder ab, ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken entlang.  
  
# Alles an ihm, erinnert mich an Draco. Er sieht mich genauso an, wie   
er, dasselbe Grinsen, und...bei Merlin...sein Blick ist so   
sexy...Genauso tief, wie der von Draco...  
Vor der ganz Hogwarts bin ich rot geworden, als sie mir   
zugezwinkert...ZUGEZWINKERT haben...#  
  
Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern.  
  
# Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun soll...In dem Moment habe ich glaube   
ich gar nicht mehr nachgedacht, mein Kopf war total leer...  
Und als ich dann auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde war, haben sie auf mich   
gewartet...und...Rory hätte mich fast geküsst!#  
  
Harry errötete.  
  
# Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso...auf einmal hatte er angefangen über   
meine Augen zu reden, und...mich berührt, ich war bestimmt rot wie   
eine Tomate...Und, weil ich mir wieder gewünscht hatte, dass   
mich...dass mich anstelle von ihm Draco küsst, habe ich...seinen Namen   
geflüstert und mich vorgelehnt.  
Merlin...was dann passierte, kann ich immer noch nicht glauben...#  
  
**   
Kurz bevor Harry´s Lippen Kontakt mit denen von Rory´s machen konnten,   
wurde dieser unsanft von Malfoy zurückgezogen und Harry´s Augen   
sprangen auf.  
Das Erste, was er sah, war Rory, wie er mit überraschtem   
Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Boden lag und Draco anstarrte, dessen Hände   
zu Fäusten geballt waren.  
Man konnte ihm regelrecht ansehen, wie er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
"Malfoy?" Kaum hatte Harry ihn angesprochen, heftete dessen Blick an   
ihm, und er schluckte.  
Seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er sich die Brille wieder auf die Nase   
setzte.   
Und dann machte Malfoy einen Schritt auf ihn zu.   
Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in Harry´s, dessen Magen Loopings   
veranstaltete.  
Und in weniger als einer Sekunde spürte er Draco´s kühle Hände auf   
seinen erhitzen Wangen...und diese wundervollen Lippen auf den seinen.  
  
In dem Moment setzte Harry´s Gehirn völlig aus, und seine Gefühle   
nahmen überhand. Wie von selbst schlangen sich seine Arme um Draco´s   
Hals, sein Mund öffnete sich für Draco´s forsche Zunge.  
  
//Er küsst mich, er küsst mich, er küsst mich...//  
Harry schmiegte sich unter dem Gedanken näher an den warmen Körper vor   
sich und lächelte glücklich in den Kuss hinein, als er Draco´s Hände   
um sich fühlte.  
"Draco..." Sein leises Stöhnen wurde von den Lippen des Slytherins   
verschluckt.  
Er dachte, er würde schmelzen, als sich ihre Zungen das erste Mal   
trafen. Ihm wurde überall wundervoll warm...  
  
//Ich liebe dich Draco...ich liebe dich...//  
**  
  
Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Harry´s Züge, als er weiterschrieb.  
  
# Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Ich hätte bis in alle Ewigkeit mit   
ihm dastehen können...#  
  
Ihm wurde wieder wohlig warm.  
  
# Ich wusste, dass er umwerfend küssen kann. Meine Lippen werden   
bestimmt jedesmal so seltsam kribbeln, wenn ich daran denke...Wenn ich   
ihn nicht bald wieder küssen kann, werde ich sicher sterben...#  
  
Harry lachte bei der Vorstellung.  
  
# Aber ich bin wirklich ein Idiot. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass   
irgendetwas passiert. Ich war so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht   
mehr. Das konnte ja nicht lange anhalten.  
Als Professor Snape uns auseinanderriss, hätte ich fast angefangen zu   
weinen...Draco hat mindestens so erstaunt geguckt wie ich.#  
  
Harry seufzte.  
  
# Und er sah sogar dabei richtig gut aus. Ich hätte mich am liebsten   
wieder auf ihn geworfen und ihn weitergeküsst.  
Aber anstelle dessen, habe ich jetzt Nachsitzen bis ich schwarz werde.  
Snape ist der Meinung, ich hätte Draco verhext.  
Mir war nach heulen zumute...ich hatte a nicht mal meinen Zauberstab   
dabeigehabt...  
Tausendmal hab ich versucht zu einer Erklärung anzusetzen, aber er hat   
mir nicht zugehört. Und Draco war, wer weiß wo. Er hat mich nur die   
ganze Zeit mit geweiteten Augen angesehen...Und er hat wirklich   
wunderschöne graue Augen, mit einem feinen Silber und--#  
  
"Harry?? Wo bleibst du? Zaubertränke fängt jeden Moment an!"  
  
"Geh schon vor, Ron! Ich komme nach!"  
  
"Aber beeil dich!"  
  
Harry seufzte fast wehmütig.  
  
# Jedenfalls habe ich mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch sie so gefühlt.   
Und ich werde Draco auch gleich wiedersehen. Snape wird mich zur   
Gruppenarbeit sicher nicht mit ihm zusammensetzen...Soviel Glück werde   
ich nicht haben. Snape hasst mich ja auch wie die Pest.  
  
Ich frage mich, was sich Draco eigentlich die ganze Zeit dabei gedacht   
hat...  
  
Ich muss ihn dringend so bald wie möglich wieder küssen...Merlin, ich   
vermisse es schon jetzt...#  
  
Harry stopfte das Tagebuch in aller Eile zwischen seine Bücher und   
rannte mit dem Stapel los.  
  
Auf dem ganzen Weg zu Zaubertränke konnte er an nichts anderes denken,   
als an den blonden Slytherin und dessen atemberaubende Art zu küssen.  
//Und er hat wirklich wunderschöne Augen...//  
**~- Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: ...Ist es normal, dass ich mich jetzt ganz seltsam  
fühle? Ó.ò   
  
Baba  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	4. Lächle

Titel: Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde  
  
Teil: 4/?  
Autor: Mi Su, echt wahr!! *lol*  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
  
Warnung: OC  
Com  
SLASH  
Fluffig  
  
Disclaimer: Kennt ihr. ^^  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry ; Seamus/Ron ( Kawaii!! ) und mehr ^^  
  
Note: Dank hiei_chan´s neuer slashigen HP Ficcy fühl ich  
mich total inspiriert. ^O^ *knuddl*  
Note 2: Hermine und Seamus treff ich glaub ich, recht gut.  
Es macht direkt Spaß sich mit ihnen auszutoben. ^.-  
Note 3: Ich mag diesen Teil. ^_^  
Note 4: Ach so. In den Klassenräumen gibt es teilweise Bänke,  
wo zwei raufpassen, aber auch normale Stühle.  
Note 5: Ron spielt seit dem 5. Schuljahr im Gryffindorquidditchteam.  
Als...äh...*lach* Jetzt hätt ich fast Torwart gesagt! ^O^  
Hüter heißt es doch, oder? ^_^ Äh...keeper...mh...Wächter??  
  
Widmung: Immer noch hiei_chan, ChoChang und Toyo Malloy. ^.^   
  
~bla bla~ = Schrift auf Papierrolle  
**~- Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde -~**  
  
*Teil 4*  
  
- Lächle -   
Hermine blickte von ihrem Zaubertränkebuch auf, in das sie schon seit   
einigen Minuten vertieft war, als Ron keuchend neben ihr auf einen   
Stuhl rutschte und seine Schulsachen auf den Tisch knallen ließ.  
  
"Gerade noch geschafft...ist Snape schon da?"  
  
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und blätterte eine Seite um, ihre   
Aufmerksamkeit galt wieder dem Text über die verschiedenen Arten von   
Schlaftränken.  
"Nein, aber jeden Moment. Wo bleibt Harry?"  
  
"Er müsste eigentlich gleich hier sein. Ich hab ihm bescheid gesagt,   
dass er sich beeilen soll." Er sah Hermine eine Weile schweigend an,   
bis sie schließlich seufzend den Kopf hob.  
  
"Was ist denn, Ron?"  
"Seit wann hat Harry ein Tagebuch?"  
  
"Ein Tagebuch??"   
  
Hermine und Ron drehten sich um, als sich Seamus in das Gespräch   
einklinkte. Bei der Gelegenheit verengten sich die Augen des   
Rotschopf´s.  
//Ich weiß einfach, dass er es war...//   
  
Seamus grinste nur.  
"Hey, da steht doch sicher auch drin, für wen sein Herz gerade   
schlägt!" Er fasste sich an die Brust und seufzte dramatisch.  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn.  
"Das ist seine Sache. Wenn er es uns noch nicht sagen will, sollten   
wir das auch akzeptieren. Also denk nicht mal dran in seinem Tagebuch   
zu lesen, Seamus."  
  
Der Ire machte große unschuldige Augen und deutete entsetzt auf sich.  
"ICH?? Aber ich doch nicht...!"  
  
Das Mädchen sah ihn nur noch einmal ungläubig an und widmete sich   
wieder ihrem Buch.  
Seamus wandte deshalb seinen Blick zu Ron und zwinkerte ihm fröhlich   
zu.  
"Na~aa?"  
  
"Was heißt denn hier ‚na?'?" Sie starrten sich einen ganzen Moment   
lang an, was Seamus besonders amüsant zu finden schien. Er grinste   
ganz breit, was Ron´s Vermutung gleich noch mehr verstärkte.  
//Er war es ganz sicher...!//  
  
Ron schaute sich einmal schnell um, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch   
keiner hersah, und lehnte sich dann an Seamus´ Tisch, dessen Augen   
plötzlich aufblitzten.  
"Ich weiß, dass du das heute morgen warst." Flüsterte Ron und sah den   
Iren ernst an.  
Dieser lachte leise und beugte sich nun selbst weiter vor, dass ihre   
Gesichter nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten.  
"Ach ja?"  
  
Ron nickte mit finsterer Mine.  
"Allerdings...du musst es auch nicht abstreiten...!"  
  
Sein Gegenüber grinste nur und schaute durchdringend in die blauen  
Augen Ron´s.  
"Tu ich ja auch gar nicht..." Wisperte er.  
  
Ron´s Augen weiteten sich zur Größe von Suppentellern und er sprang   
wie beim Frühstück vor Schreck auf, dass der Stuhl zur Seite kippte   
und umfiel.  
"WAS?!" Quiekte er und starrte Seamus perplex an.  
  
"Ich sagte, Sie möchten die Gespräche einstellen, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Ron zuckte abermals zusammen und drehte sich allmählich zu Professor   
Snape um, der ihn schlecht gelaunt wie immer anschaute. Ron schluckte   
schwer und wartete auf den Punkteabzug für Gryffindor, der auch nicht   
lange auf sich warten ließ.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich. Und 10 Punkte von Gryffindor." Snape wandte sich nun   
der restlichen Klasse zu.  
"Schlagen sie ihr Bücher auf Seite 20 auf. Es wird Zeit, dass wir die   
Theorie über die verschiedenen Arten von Schlaftränken anwenden."  
  
Etwas zittrig bückte sich Ron nach dem Stuhl auf dem Boden, wobei er   
ein Paar Augen auf sich spüren konnte, was ihm ein komisches   
Gefühl von Hitze über den ganzen Körper jagen ließ.  
"Seamus!" Zischte er, als der Stuhl schließlich stand und funkelte den   
Iren verlegen an, während er sich hastig setzte.  
  
Von Seamus kam nur ein leises Kichern.  
Ron wurde rot und versteckte sein Gesicht in einem Buch.  
  
Während die Klasse in ihren Büchern blätterte bzw. las, wanderte   
Snape´s Blick durch den Raum, und blieb auf einem leeren Platz hängen,   
auf dem normalerweise sein "Lieblingsgryffindor" saß.  
"Wo ist Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Hier!"   
  
Die gesamte Schülerschaft inklusive Snape wandte ihren Blick zur Tür,   
wo ein keuchender Harry Potter mit erhitzten roten Wangen stand und   
seine Bücher fest an sich geklammert hielt.  
  
Als Snape mit seiner Strafpredigt begann, suchten die Augen des   
Gryffindor´s nach dem blonden Schopf von Draco Malfoy.  
//Bei Merlin...// Harry´s Drang dessen Lippen zu küssen stieg erneut,   
als er bemerkte, wie er bereits die Aufmerksamkeit des Slytherins auf   
sich gezogen hatte.  
Die kühlen grauen Augen sahen ihn ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln   
fest an, dass Harry mit einem Mal glaubte tausende von Zwitschervögel   
singen zu hören. Und dieses angenehme warme Gefühl stieg wieder in ihm   
hoch, dass er sich ein breites Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.  
  
"Wie schön, dass sie sich über eine erneute Strafarbeit freuen, Mr. Potter.   
Nach dem Unterricht bleiben Sie bitte noch einen Augenblick hier."  
  
Harry schaute zum ersten Mal seit Minuten zu Professor Snape herüber   
und schluckte bei dessen Aufforderung einen plötzlich aufgetauchten   
Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.  
"Ja, Professor." Murmelte er, und fragte sich, wo die gute Laune, die   
er gerade eben noch gehabt hatte, geblieben war.  
  
Snape sah ihn noch einmal mürrisch an.  
"Da Sie ja wissen, worum es geht, dürfte es nicht allzu lange dauern."  
  
In dem Moment bekam Harry schon leichte Panikattacken. Er hätte es ja   
wissen müssen. Als ob Snape ihn auch nur mit Strafarbeit und   
Punkteabzug davonkommen ließ.  
Wieder in depressive Stimmung geraten, nahm Harry neben Hermine Platz,   
die ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue musterte.  
"Harry, kann ich mit dir nachher mal reden?" Fragte sie, und er nickte   
ihr seufzend zu.  
  
Mit gesenktem Kopf versuchte er sich auf den Unterricht zu   
konzentrieren.  
Hermine flüsterte ihm noch die Seite im Buch zu, und war dann völlig   
in die Arbeit vertieft.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Draco, wie Harry missmutig auf den   
Text blickte und sichtlich nicht zu verstehen schien, was er da   
eigentlich las.  
Er schmunzelte leicht und schaute zu Crabbe und Goyle, die mit tief   
gerunzelter Stirn über ihren Büchern hockten. Rory, der neben Goyle   
saß, hatte aber scheinbar weniger Probleme.  
Für einen kurzen Moment blickte Buck auf, und ihre Augen trafen sich.  
  
Noch wusste Draco nicht so recht, was er von dem Neuen halten sollte.   
Erst hatten sie sich irgendwie verstanden, und dann...naja, dann war   
da dieser Vorfall, bei dem Draco Rory am liebsten ‚Avada Kedavra't   
hätte.  
Anfangs hatte er sich darüber gewundert, wo die plötzliche Wut herkam,   
aber als er sich wieder die weichen Lippen des Gryffindors ins   
Gedächtnis zurückrief, war ihm klar, dass er nicht wollte, dass   
irgendjemand, egal wer, Potter küsste.  
Und dann war da auch noch die Tatsache, dass Potter Draco´s Namen   
geflüstert hatte, obwohl Rory gerade drauf und dran gewesen war ihn zu   
küssen.  
Draco würde, wer-weiß-was dafür tun, um zu erfahren, was der   
Gryffindor sich dabei gedacht hatte. Der Slytherin kam von allein   
einfach nicht darauf.  
Im Hinterkopf war nun zwar der Gedanke, dass Potter etwas anderes als   
Feindschaft fühlen musste. Aber das war Draco ja schon klar gewesen.  
Fragte sich nur, wie tief diese anderen Gefühle bei dem Goldenen   
Jungen wohl gingen.  
Und vorerst war das Einzige, was Draco für ihn fühlte, das pure   
Verlangen.  
  
Und warum ist er dann gleich wütend geworden??  
  
Frustriert hätte sich Malfoy beinah durch die Haare gefahren, entsann   
sich aber noch rechtzeitig. Schließlich hätte er sich ansonsten die   
Frisur zerstört. Und dafür hatte er am Morgen zu lange daran gesessen.  
  
Irgendwo dachte sich der Slytherin auch, dass er seinen eigentlich   
Erzfeind Potter vielleicht auch nur besitzen wollte.  
  
Ja...das hörte sich schon mehr danach an.  
  
Er stoppte seinen Gedankengang, als sich Snape vor die Klasse stellte   
und zu reden begann.  
Allerdings konnte er nicht widerstehen, und schaute zuvor noch einmal   
zu dem depressiven Potter.  
Etwas störend fand Draco jedoch den Gedanken, dass er es überhaupt   
nicht mochte, wenn er so niedergeschlagen war. Tatsächlich gab ihm das   
ein unwohles Gefühl.  
//Verdammter Potter...//  
  
"Longbottom und Goyle..."  
  
Neville ging mit ängstlicher Mine zu den Slytherins herüber und setzte   
sich neben den bulligen Goyle, der auch nicht sonderlich froh über   
diese Zusammenarbeit war.  
  
"Weasley und...Finnigan..."  
  
"Das gibt´s doch nicht..." Murmelte Ron entsetzt und blickte möglichst   
unauffällig über seine Schulter zu Seamus, der ihn mehr als zufrieden   
angrinste.  
//Und wenn er es wieder tut??// Dachte Ron nervös bei sich und griff   
in Zeitlupe nach seinen Sachen.  
//Ich darf ihm einfach keine Möglichkeit dazu geben!//  
  
Hermine sah ihm verwirrt hinterher, als er sich zu Seamus setzte. Es   
wunderte sie noch mehr, als er sich so weit von ihm weg setzte, dass   
er um ein Haar von der Bank gerutscht wäre.  
//Irgendwas stimmt doch heute ganz und gar nicht...//  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Harry neben ihr, der schon angespannt dasaß, als   
sein Name genannt wurde.  
  
"Potter..." Snape sah ihn aus funkensprühenden Augen fest an, und   
grinste dann selbstzufrieden. "...und Buck."  
  
Hermine hatte Harry selten so aufgelöst gesehen. Er packte seine   
Sachen noch langsamer zusammen, als es Ron getan hatte.  
//Und dabei ist es nicht mal Malfoy. Das wär doch schlimmer...//  
  
//Es ist heute einfach nicht mein Tag...// Harry ging in aller Ruhe,   
und eigentlich sogar langsamer als das, zu den Slytherins.  
Als er Draco erblickte, hätte er schwören können, dass sein Gesicht   
knallrot geworden war.  
//Er sieht so wahnsinnig gut aus...// Er fand seine Stimme im Kopf   
nicht einmal mehr zu weinerlich, wie er es normalerweise getan hätte.  
Ihm war total egal, wie sich seine innere Stimme anhörte, solange er   
äusserlich nicht plötzlich wieder rumpiepste.  
  
Draco´s Augen verengten sich, als sich Harry neben Rory setzte, der   
ihn genau musterte. Dieses eindeutige Blitzen gefiel ihm noch viel   
weniger, als Potter´s niedergeschlagene Stimmung.  
//Fass ihn an und ich töte dich...!...//   
  
Gedanklich stöhnend, fasste er sich an die Stirn.  
//Das habe ich eben doch nicht wirklich gedacht, oder?? Verdammter   
Potter!!//  
  
"Malfoy und Granger."  
  
//Womit hab ich das verdient?!// Mittlerweile war nicht nur Harry´s   
Laune auf einem Tiefpunkt.   
Vor sich hinmurmeln, was die Welt nur gegen ihn hatte, machte er   
seinen Weg zu Hermine und setzte sich mit einem verächtlichen Blick   
neben sie.  
  
Das Mugglemädchen tat gut daran ihre Kommentare für sich zu behalten.  
//Sogar Malfoy verhält sich heute ziemlich ungewöhnlich...nicht, dass   
er sich sonst normal verhält...// Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn,   
entschied sich dann aber, sich erstmal lieber auf den Unterricht zu   
konzentrieren.  
Der war sowie wichtiger als Malfoy.  
  
"Für diesen Trank haben sie eine ganze Stunde Zeit. Zuvor möchte ich   
aber ihre Essays auf meinem Tisch sehen." Meldete sich Snape noch ein   
letztes Mal zu Wort. Die Schüler stöhnten missmutig auf und liefen   
nach vorn, gaben die Papierrollen mit möglichst neutralem   
Gesichtausdruck ab, und verschwanden wieder an ihre Tische, um mit der   
Arbeit anzufangen.  
Durch Zauberhand erschienen die benötigten Materialien auf den Tischen   
der Schüler.  
  
Und während sich die Jungen und Mädchen mit dem Trank beschäftigten,   
sah Professor Snape ihre geschriebenen Arbeiten durch. Schon bei der   
Ersten verzog sich sein Gesicht.  
//Totaler Unsinn...!// Dachte Snape mürrisch bei sich und strich   
mindestens fünf Zentimeter auf der Rolle dick rot an.  
//Von wem ist das überhaupt?..Aah...Longbottom, hätte ich mir ja   
denken können...Frage mich, wozu ich ihn hier unterrichte...Scheint   
nicht mal die einfachsten Dinge zu können, dieser Junge.//  
Und wenn Snape etwas hasste, waren es Schüler, die in seinem   
Unterricht nichts brachten. Er war schließlich immer bei der Sache.   
Das erwartete er auch von seinen Schülern.  
  
Neville hatte innerhalb der erste zehn Minuten mindestens mehr als zweimal vor Unsicherheit zuviel von den Bienenaugen in den Kessel getan, sodass es aus seiner Richtung gefährlich nach Rauch roch.  
Brennen tat zu seinem Glück nichts. Noch nichts.  
  
Snape´s Augen hatten schon angefangen recht unkontrolliert zu zucken, aber dank dem Beruhigungstrank, den er vor dem Unterricht eingenommen hatte, hatte er noch nicht die Ruhe verloren und saß nur sehr angespannt an dem Lehrertisch, die roten Striche wurden durch den Druck seiner verkrampften Hand noch dicker, als sie es sowieso schon waren.  
Trotzdem war er noch ganz Herr seiner Sinne. Naja, fast.  
  
Einige Schüler hatten ihm schon ängstliche Blicke zugeworfen und sich vorsichtshalber schon einmal kleiner gemacht, damit er sie möglichst nicht sah.  
  
"Seamus, gib das her!" Ron griff erfolglos mehrere Male nach dem Becher voller Adlerzehen. Der Ire hielt sie nun aber nur noch weiter von sich entfernt und grinste Ron gut gelaunt an.  
  
"Hol sie dir doch." Erwiderte er und steckte ihm die Zunge raus. Beim Anblick von Ron´s wütendem Gesicht fing er an zu lachen, sodass er die Hand des Weasley´s eine Sekunde zu spät kommen sah, und nun den Becher an Ron verlor.  
  
"Hör auf mit den Späßen, Seamus...!" Er funkelte ihn an, schaute dann in den Becher und holte mit der Pinzette vorsichtig eine Zehe raus und ließ sie in den Kessel fallen. Es gab ein kleines Blub von dem zuvor zugefügten Schneckenspeichel und Ameisenblut.  
  
Seamus grinste, guckte dann mit einem Mal ganz unschuldig und...  
  
"Denk nicht mal dran..." Warnte Ron und sendete ihm einen tödlichen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln.  
Seamus zog seine Hand ganz schnell wieder zurück, lächelte und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
"Was denn?"  
Ron grummelte etwas Unverständliches und wandte sich wieder den Zutaten zu.  
  
Es verging keine Minute und...  
//Was zum--?!//  
  
Er lief knallrot an, als er eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel spürte.  
Die langsam auf und ab fuhr.  
  
"Seamus!" Zischte er, allerdings hörte es sich mehr an, wie ein leises Quieken.  
//Bei Merlin...er soll das lassen!//  
Vor Verlegenheit gab er Seamus´ Hand einen ziemlich mädchenhaften Klaps, der natürlich gar nichts brachte. Seamus kicherte nur über sein Verhalten und rückte näher an ihn heran.  
Ron versuchte sich auf das Atmen zu konzentrieren.  
//Wenn ich jetzt durchdrehe kriegen wir nur Abzüge und Strafarbeiten...Aber das zahl ich ihm noch Heim!...Verdammt, nimm doch endlich diese Hand weg!!//  
Ohne Vorwarnung fing sein Oberschenkel unter der Penetration an zu kribbeln und Hitze schoß erneut in seine Wangen.  
  
In seinem fast tranceartigen Zustand, bewerkstelligte er nur einen kleinen Blick zu dem Iren auf seiner linken Seite.  
Dieser lächelte lediglich versonnen vor sich hin und hantierte mit den Zutaten, gab ab und zu etwas in den Kessel, dass es leise knackte.  
//Mhm...fühlt sich gut an...liegt sicher am Quidditchtraining...mnhm...//  
  
Währenddessen machte es Draco fast wahnsinnig, wenn er zu Harry und Rory herübersah. Nicht nur, dass Buck dem Gryffindor ständig diese BLICKE zuwarf und sich mit ihm unterhielt, nein.  
Am meisten störte ihn Potter´s nicht mehr lächelndes Gesicht.  
Draco hätte sich gar nicht träumen lassen, dass er das mal denken würde, aber ohne sein Lächeln war Potter einfach nicht...na, Potter.   
Überhaupt hatte er ihn heute so gut wie nie lächeln sehen.  
  
Nachdenklich starrte Draco einen ganzen Moment auf seine kleine Notizpapierrolle, die vor ihm unbeschrieben auf dem Tisch lag. Dann schaute er auf die Feder neben dem Tintengläschen.  
//Bei Salazar, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das tue...//  
  
Hermine blickte vom Zaubertränkebuch auf, als sie Malfoy etwas wispern hörte.  
//Redet er mit sich selbst??//  
  
Seufzend überflog Harry am anderen Ende des Klassenraums den Text im Buch und blickte zwischen den verschiedenen Zutaten hin und her.  
"Was sind die Krähenwimpern??"  
  
Rory neben ihm grinste ihn an und reichte ihm ein zugeschraubtes Glas mit schwarzem Inhalt.  
"Das hier."  
  
"Danke..." Murmelte Harry und schraubte den Deckel ab.   
"Kein Problem..." Rory hielt den Gryffindor lange in seinem Blick gefangen, bis sich Harry schließlich verlegen räusperte und in dem Glas rumstocherte.  
//Und davon 10 Stück...ich weiß nicht mal wo das Eine anfängt und das Andere aufhört...So ein Mist...//   
  
Er wollte schon aufgeben, und auf der Papierrolle vor sich herumkritzeln, wie er es sonst auch tat, wenn er von etwas die Nase voll hatte, als es plötzlich auf dem Papier gelb durchleuchtete.  
Harry´s Augen weiteten sich, als sich aus dem unleserlichen Gelbgeschmiere ein Wort formte.  
  
~Lächle~  
  
Abrupt schaute Harry im Klassenraum umher.   
//Wer war das??//  
So gut wie jeder, war so sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt. So gut wie jeder.  
  
Malfoy blickte ihm entgegen.  
  
Harry´s Herz setzte kurz aus und schlug dann in rasender Geschwindigkeit weiter.  
Wieder wurde ihm heiß, als Malfoy leicht grinsend nickte.  
  
Harry dachte, er würde bei diesem Anblick vergehen. Die grauen Augen blitzten auf, schienen für sich selbst zu sprechen, und Harry konnte nicht anders und lächelte allein für ihn. Ganz allein für den Slytherin.  
//Merlin, er wollte, dass ich lächle!//   
Er würde für Draco noch ganz andere Dinge tun. Vielleicht alles.  
Vielleicht würde er für diesen Jungen einfach alles tun.  
  
Sobald sich Draco´s blonder Schopf wieder senkte, blickte Harry mit tausend Schmetterlingen im Bauch zurück auf die Papierrolle.  
Er errötete so sehr, dass er dachte, seine Haut würde darunter noch schmelzen.  
Seine Wangen brannten heiß wie Feuer und er lächelte breiter als davor.  
  
~Hübsch~  
  
//Er findet mein Lächeln hübsch!!// Seine Gefühle überschlugen sich, ihm wurde wundervoll warm und er hätte am liebsten vor Glück die ganze Welt umarmt.  
//Er findet mein Lächeln hübsch, er findet es hübsch!//  
  
Als sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen, grinste ihn Draco an, und Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.   
Hätten die anderen in diesem Augenblick ihre Köpfe gehoben, hätten sie ihm seine Verliebtheit sofort angesehen.  
  
Der Gryffindor schaute zurück auf die Rolle, wurde dieses Mal knallrot und lachte leise.   
  
~Sehr hübsch~  
  
//Sehr hübsch!! Er hat sehr hübsch geschrieben!! Merlin, er hat sehr hübsch geschrieben!//  
Seine Wangen glühten regelrecht vor Hitze, und Harry fühlte sich, als würde er bei soviel Blut im Kopf gleich ohnmächtig werden.  
//Sehr hübsch, er findet mein Lächeln sehr hübsch!//  
Er konnte seinen Blick kaum von den beiden Worten abwenden, jedes Mal, wenn er sie zum wiederholten Male las, kam es ihm wie das Erste vor.  
  
//Er hat sehr hübsch geschrieben...!//  
**~- Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: Waaaaah, ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu schreiben!!  
Ich LIEBE diesen Teil!! *quietsch*  
Hiei_chan, dank dir hatte ich so~ooo viel Lust auf den  
vierten Teil! *knuddl wuddl*  
Wai, mir ist der Gedanke schon so ewig im Kopf umher-  
gespukt, ich hätte fast nach dem Seamus/Ron Part  
aufgehört, aber ich MUSSTE einfach noch mehr schreiben,  
weil ich selber auf den Draco/Harry Teil gespannt war! *lol*  
Sagt mir unbedingt, ob euch Teil 4 auch so gefallen hat!!  
*ganz aufgeregt bin* ^.^  
Rory verschwindet auch nicht von der Bildfläche. Den brauch  
ich noch...hehehe...*ganz genau weiß, was kommen wird*  
Nyahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Übrigens spukt mir eine neue Draco/Harry im Kopf rum. ^.-  
Der Titel: "Das Bett am See"  
Hört sich das gut an, oder nicht?? *wieder quietsch*  
Sagt mir mal, was ihr euch unter dem Titel so alles  
vorstellt! *puppydog eyes*  
Das Plot ist so gut wie fertig!!  
  
Baba *alle knuddlwuddl* *gar nicht mehr loslassen kann*  
  
Eure   
Mi Su ^.~  
Preview Teil 5: Rory arbeitet an einem Plan um Harry für sich zu gewinnen, und dank Snape´s Strafe für Harry und Draco, weiß er schon bald ganz genau, was er tun kann... 


	5. Snape´s Strafe

Autor: Mi Su  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Warnung: OC  
Com  
SLASH  
Fluffig ( Fancyness ^^ )  
Silly  
Depri ( Naja, so ein bisschen )  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry ; Seamus/Ron ( Kawaii!! ) und mehr ^^  
  
Note: Wisst ihr, was ich gern hätte? Eine 100 Seiten HP-Slash  
Story, mit vielen tollen Pairings, von hiei_chan. ^O^  
Ich lese alle ihre HP-Storys wahnsinnig gern!! ALLE!!!  
Note 2: Neulich hab ich eine HP-Story gelesen, da steckt Ron  
den Mädchen an Halloween Spinnen ( für jede eine ) ins Bett.  
Eigentlich total doof, schließlich hat er eine Spinnen-  
phobie. O.o#  
Note 3: Mhm...also bei HP mag ich Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Seamus,  
Oliver, Marcus, Sirius, Lucius, Snape, Fred, George und Lupin. ^_^  
Interessiert wahrscheinlich keinen, aber egal. ^^  
Note 4: Passt mal auf, wie ich mit Snape spiele. ^_______^ Er ist sooo  
cool!! ^.-  
Note 5: Den Disclaimer spar ich mir ab sofort, kennt ihr ja eh.  
  
Vielen vielen Dank für diese lieben Kommis!! *alle flausch und knuddl*   
Ihr seit sooooo toll!!! ^_________^ Nächstes Mal erwider ich zu ihnen auch was,  
ganz fest versprochen! Und zwar immer am Ende des nächsten Teils! ^O^  
  
Widmung: hiei_chan, ChoChang und Toyo Malloy. ^.^   
**~- Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde -~**  
  
*Teil 5*  
  
- Snape's Strafe -  
Für den gesamten restlichen Unterricht warf Harry verstohlene Blicke zu Draco  
herüber und seine Augen begannen zu glänzen, wenn er selbst einen Blick des  
Slytherins erhaschte.   
Bisher waren keine neuen Worte auf seinem Notizpergament erschienen, aber  
darüber war er schon fast froh. Rory schien nämlich auf sein seltsames  
Verhalten, und wahrscheinlich auch den regen Blickaustausch, aufmerksam geworden  
sein.  
Er runzelte die Stirn, sobald Harry auch nur einen leisen Rothauch auf die  
Wangen bekam, wenn ihm Draco entgegensah.  
Und das gefiel ihm nicht. Nicht im geringsten.  
  
Im Verlauf der Stunde, hatte Snape inzwischen schon einige Male aufgesehen und  
mit mürrischer Mine Harry beäugt, der ungewöhnlicherweise in seinem  
Zaubertränkeunterricht glücklich lächelte.   
Verwirrt markierte Snape erneut eine Stelle auf dem vorliegenden Essay mit Rot.  
Harry Potter, und auch sonstige Schüler, sollten NICHT lächeln, besonders wenn  
der Professor an sich schon schlecht gelaunt war. Diese ganze Fröhlichkeit in  
seinem Unterricht störte ihn erheblich.  
Leicht panisch dachte er sich im Hinterkopf, dass sich vielleicht heute alle  
über ihn lustig machten...Bei Merlin, er wurde allmählich senil...  
  
Bei Ron und Seamus herrschte indessen ein beklemmendes Schweigen. Der Weasley  
war immernoch rot im Gesicht, obwohl sich die Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel nicht  
mehr bewegte, sondern ganz ruhig darauf lag.  
Zu seinem Pech war diese aber ziemlich weit nach oben gerutscht, und während der  
Ire wegen des Zaubertranks das Buch wegen der Zutaten studierte, atmete Ron  
leise, aber heftig, ein und aus.  
Wenn das so weiterging, würde er jede Sekunde ohnmächtig werden.  
//Oh Gott, nimm die Hand weg...// Bettelte er und starrte halb abwesend auf den  
Tisch. //Warum macht er das??//  
Mit heißen Wangen kniff er die Augen zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die  
Hose unter seiner Schulrobe unnatürlich eng geworden war.  
"Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt..." Murmelte er und versuchte mit zitternder Hand  
seinen Oberschenkel von Seamus' Berührung zu befreien. Und möglichst so, dass  
dieser von seinem...Problem...nichts mitbekam.  
Er quietschte, als sich die störende Hand plötzlich noch höher bewegte.   
  
Trotz aller Peinlichkeit wagte er es aufzusehen und schluckte schwer.  
Seamus grinste ihn wissend an.  
  
//Nein, das kann doch nicht wahr sein!!//  
"Wenn du jetzt was sagst, verhex ich dich..." Warnte er schwach und lief bei dem  
Blitzen in Seamus' Augen wieder rot an.  
  
Der Ire lehnte sich unter Ron's nervösem Blick vor, bis seine Lippen fast dessen  
Ohr berührten.  
"Du hast mich schon verhext..." Flüsterte er mit sanfter Stimme und rückte  
soweit von ihm ab, dass er in seine geweiteten blauen Augen sehen konnte.  
Ron war mittlerweile rot wie eine überreife Tomate und schaute schnell wieder  
weg.  
  
Seamus seufzte.  
  
Rory hielt seinen Blick stetig an Harry, der nun fast konzentriert an dem  
Zaubertrank arbeitete und gerade dabei war, ein weißes Pulver in den Kessel zu  
geben. Es zischte kurz, und in dem Moment schaute der Junge der lebt auf, und  
errötete.  
Draco grinste ihn an.  
  
Der Slytherin neben Harry tauschte einen monotonen Blick mit Malfoy, der ihn  
kühl erwiderte und Harry zuzwinkerte, sodass dieser wieder fast neben sich  
stand, und mit klopfendem Herzen vor sich hin lächelte.  
Die Arbeit für den Unterricht hatte er längst vergessen.  
  
"Potter?" Buck sah ihn von der Seite an, doch Harry's Augen klebten geradezu an  
dem anderen blonden Slytherin, der währenddessen mit Hermine über etwas zu  
diskutieren schien.  
  
"Ja...?"  
  
"Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit für den Trank."  
  
"Mhm..."   
  
"Und weil das hier schließlich Partnerarbeit ist, solltest du auch etwas tun."  
"Uhuh..." Harrys Finger spielten verträumt mit dem Stoff seiner Schulrobe.   
Draco hatte einmal kurz aufgeblickt und ihn angelächelt, bevor er sich Granger  
zuwandte.  
Harry schwebte auf Wolke sieben.  
//Merlin, er hat so ein hübsches Lächeln...In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles...//  
  
Der Gesichtsausdruck von Buck verfinsterte sich, seine Hände ballten sich zu  
Fäusten. //Dieser verfluchte Malfoy!//  
Seit er den berühmten Harry Potter heute morgen gesehen hatte, wollte er ihn für  
sich allein. Er hatte smaragdfarbene Augen, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte,  
und einen perfekten Körper, der ihn fast um den Verstand brachte.  
Schon neben ihm zu sitzen, und ihn nicht zu besitzen, machte ihn halb verrückt.  
Und wenn dieser Malfoy endlich aufhören würde ständig mit Blicken um sich zu  
werfen, würde Rory Harry Potter längst für sich gewonnen haben.  
Eigentlich sah ein roter Hauch auf dessen Wangen ziemlich niedlich aus, aber  
solange Malfoy dieses Erröten verursachte, konnte er den Anblick nicht  
geniessen.  
Heute abend musste er auf jeden Fall an einem Plan arbeiten, die beiden  
voneinander fernzuhalten, und Harry einzuwickeln.  
Und da er den Goldene Junge schon einmal zum Reagieren gebracht hatte, als er  
die Große Halle betreten hatte, dürfte es nicht allzu schwer werden...  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später legte Professor Snape den Stapel an Essays zur Seite,  
schaute sich einmal im Klassenraum um, ob auch keiner faulenzte, blieb dann  
jedoch an Granger und Malfoy hängen, die schweigend nebeneinander saßen und auf  
etwas zu warten schienen.  
Die Zutaten auf ihrem Tisch waren größtenteils aufgebraucht.  
"Sind Sie fertig?"  
  
Sie nickten einstimmig, und Snape sah auf die Uhr. Die Zeit war um.   
Er erhob sich geschmeidig von seinem Lehrerstuhl, einige Schüler hielten in  
ihrer Arbeit inne.  
"Die Arbeitszeit ist vorbei. Legen Sie jegliche Utensilien beiseite."  
  
Ein Klappern und Getuschel ging durch das Zimmer, verstummte sofort, als Snape  
einen bösen Blick in die Runde warf.  
Zufrieden nickte er und ging auf einen der Tische zu. Zufällig war es genau der,  
an dem Neville und Goyle saßen. Longbottom wurde sofort nervös und kippte ein  
Glas mit Lilienblüten um, das sogleich auf dem Boden zersprang.  
Snape unterdrückte ein gequältes Stöhnen, und Neville wurde vor Schreck  
käseweiß.  
Goyle grinste nur hämisch, und einige andere Slytherins lachten.  
  
"Longbottom, eigentlich hatte ich vor, Sie diesen Schlaftrank für uns testen zu  
lassen, aber ich bin mir inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher..." //Wer weiß, was er  
wieder alles Falsches in den Kessel gegeben hat...// Fügte Snape gedanklich  
hinzu und rieb sich angespannt über die Stirn, als er nun erst bemerkte, was da  
aus dem Kessel kam.  
"Ich will gar nicht wissen, warum es aus Ihrem Kessel raucht...Und 10 Punkte  
Abzug von Gryffindor."  
  
Neville schluckte schwer und senkte bedrückt seinen Blick.  
"Tut mir leid, Professor..."  
  
Die Gryffindors murmelte leise etwas von Ungerechtigkeit, da Goyle mindestens  
genauso schuld daran war, dass der Trank nichts geworden war.  
Snape ignorierte das Geflüster und wandt sich wieder an die gesamte Klasse.  
"Dann schlage ich vor, dass jede Gruppe selbst probiert, ob ihr Schlaftrank  
gelungen ist. Wer ihn testet, ist Ihnen überlassen, aber entscheiden Sie sich  
rasch, schließlich haben wir hier nicht ewig Zeit."  
  
Sofort wurde angefangen zu diskutieren und Snape schaute wieder auf die Uhr.  
Sollten sie sich nicht innerhalb von zwanzig Sekunden entschieden haben, würde  
er es selbst bestimmen.  
Innerlich freute er sich schon darauf die Hoffnungen der Schüler wie eine  
Seifenblase zerplatzen zu lassen.  
//Ich übertreffe mich stets selbst...// Er grinste selbstzufrieden, sodass sich  
einige ängstliche Schüler in Windeseile ausmachten, wer es nun tun sollte. Ein  
Grinsen von Snape konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten...  
  
Und dieses Grinsen wurde bei jeder vergehenden Sekunde breiter, bis schließlich  
seine Augen zu glühen begannen, als nach 20 Sekunden immer noch diskutiert  
wurde.  
"Genug! Das dauert ja wiedermal viel zu lang. ICH werde nun entscheiden, wer den  
Trank probiert."  
  
Ein verzweifeltes Aufstöhnen ging durch die Schülermenge, und Snape riss sich  
zusammen, um vor Freude nicht zu lachen.  
//Wundervoll...// Gedanklich rieb er sich die Hände.  
  
Auf der linken Seite des Raumes begann er, und schon nach wenigen Minuten  
schliefen die ersten vier Schüler auf ihren Stühlen und Bänken tief und fest.  
  
Als Nächstes traf es Ron, der noch einmal kräftig rot wurde, als ihm Seamus  
zuversichtlich auf den Oberschenkel klopfte, bevor er den Trank in einem Zug  
schluckte. Seine Augen fielen gleich zu, und sein schlaffer Körper fiel gegen  
Seamus, der ihn freudig aufrecht hielt und den warmen Atem an seinem Hals  
genoss.  
  
Bei dem Anblick hoben sich mehrere Augenbrauen, inklusive einer von Snape, der  
sich daraufhin aber schnell wieder fasste und nun bei Hermine und Malfoy hängen  
blieb.  
"Nun, Miss Granger. Wären Sie so freundlich?"  
  
//Das war ja klar...// Missmutig griff sie nach dem gefüllten Glas und trank den  
Inhalt, während Draco neben ihr grinste.  
Das Mugglemädchen fiel nach vorn auf den Tisch und blieb dort schlafend liegen.  
  
Zu Snape's großem Missfallen, war es wirklich allen gelungen, diesen Trank  
herzustellen, wenn man von Longbottom und Goyle absah. Seine letzte Chance  
jemandem Punkte abzuziehen, hatte er bei Harry und Rory, die ihn schon eine  
ganze Weile mit Blicken durchbohrten.  
Snape wägte es ab, ob er den Neuen oder Potter wählen sollte. Den Neuen, weil  
er...mh...neu war, oder Potter, weil er...tja, er quälte ihn gern. Dass Buck ein  
Slytherin war, ließ ihn stark, sehr stark, zu Harry tendieren, doch da er mit  
diesem nach dem Unterricht noch reden musste, und er nicht warten wollte, bis er  
wieder aufwachen würde, entschied er sich für den Neuen Rory Buck.  
"Mister Buck, trinken Sie."  
  
Harry konnte ein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, und die restliche  
Klasse starrte Snape verblüfft an.  
Es gab wirklich einen Tag, an dem er Harry NICHT einen Trank testen ließ??   
Snape tötete jedoch sofort das verdutzte Starren der Schüler mit einem finsteren  
Blick ab.  
  
Mit einem Blick auf Harry, setzte Rory das Glas an die Lippen und trank. Keine  
Sekunde später landete er, wie schon Hermine, auf dem Tisch und machte die Augen  
nicht wieder auf.  
Der Professor "hmpft"e verärgert. Wieder konnte er keine Punkte abziehen.  
Verflixt und zugenäht.  
  
"Wie es aussieht, haben alle, bis auf eine Ausnahme," Er sah zu Neville und  
Goyle," den Schlaftrank ohne Probleme hinbekommen. Für Slytherin und Gryffindor  
10 Punkte." Den letzten Satz knirschte er gerade noch hinzu.  
"Sie können gehen."  
  
Lavender meldete sich allerdings noch.  
"Sollen wir die anderen hier schlafen lassen?"  
  
Snape gefiel der Gedanke zwar nicht, aber momentan fiel ihm nichts besseres ein.  
  
"Ja. Sie werden dem nächsten Unterricht in spätestens 20 Minuten folgen können.  
Sagen Sie also Ihren Lehrern bescheid, damit keine Missverständnisse  
entstehen."  
  
Lavender nickte, und kurz darauf verließen sämtliche Schüler, die nicht  
schliefen, den Klassenraum und machten sich auf den Weg zum folgenden  
Unterricht.  
Wobei es Seamus besonders schwer hatte, nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, einfach mit  
Ron an seiner Schulter sitzenzubleiben.  
Er seufzte nachgiebig, verfrachtete Ron aber in eine bequeme Position, mit der  
er auf dem Tisch schlafen konnte, dann verschwand auch er in der Menge.  
  
Gerade als auch Draco sich aus dem Staub machen wollte, nachdem er Harry noch  
einmal angegrinst hatte, und dieser daraufhin lächelte, rief ihn Professor Snape  
zurück.  
"Mr. Malfoy, Sie bleiben auch noch für einige Minuten."  
  
Draco drehte sich überrascht um.  
"Aber Professor---"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, folgen Sie mir in mein Büro." Und damit wandte sich  
Snape um und ging los.  
  
Als Snape schon einige Meter entfernt war, trat Harry auf den nun  
stirnrunzelnden Draco zu, der seine Schulsachen fest an sich geklammert hielt  
und sich sichtlich weigerte mitzugehen.  
"Du wirst nachsitzen müssen, wenn du ihm nicht folgst." Sagte der Goldene Junge  
und griff sich seinerseits seine Sachen, lief Snape dann eilig hinterher.  
  
Draco schaute dem Gryffindor eine Weile nach, seufzte dann und folgte ihm, bis  
er letztendlich neben ihm herlief. Seinen Blick nicht von Harry abwendend, hielt  
er mit ihm Schritt.  
"Potter."  
  
Harry sah zu ihm.  
"Ja?"  
  
Draco starrte ihn lediglich unentwegt an, blieb letztenendes stehen und wartete  
darauf, dass Harry dasselbe tat.  
Irritiert blieb dieser dann auch ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stehen und  
schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Was ist?"  
  
Die beiden standen mittlerweile vor Snape's Bürotür, durch die dieser schon  
getreten war.  
Die Wangen des Gryffindor's wurden innerhalb kürzester Zeit rot, und er begann  
zu blinzeln, als Draco sich mit wenigen Schritten schließlich nah an ihn stellte  
und seine Augen nicht einmal abwandte.  
Harry wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzen, als sich schon die Arme des  
Slytherin um seine Hüfte schlangen, ihn zu sich zogen, und Draco ihn küsste.  
  
Im ersten Moment blieb Harry perplex stehen, mit weit geöffneten Augen spürte  
er, wie die Hände Malfoy's seinen Rücken hinauffuhren, und wieder direkt über  
seinem Hintern zur Ruhe kamen.  
Ihm wurde wieder wundervoll warm und sein Bauch kribbelte.  
//Er küsst mich, er küsst mich...!!// Schallte es in Harrys Kopf und er lehnte  
sich Stück für Stück weiter vor, schloß die Augen. Ein Prickeln setzte sich auf  
seine Lippen, als er Draco's Zunge plötzlich in seinem Mund spürte, und er legte  
langsam seine Hände auf Malfoys Schultern, wo sich seine Finger abwechselnd ent-  
und anspannten.  
Und während Draco ganz verrückte Dinge mit einer Zunge tat, streichelten Harrys  
Finger den Nacken und blonden Haaransatz des Slytherins.  
"Mhm...Draco..."  
  
"POTTER!! MALFOY!!"  
  
Donnerte es plötzlich und die beiden fuhren erschrocken auseinander, schwer  
atmend und mit feuchten Lippen starrten sie den in der Tür stehenden Professor  
an.  
  
"Hinein, aber SOFORT!!" Schrie Snape und wurde vor Wut ganz rot im Gesicht.  
  
Die Jungen stürzten geradezu in das Büro und blieben vor dem großen Schreibtisch  
stehen, während Snape die Tür knallend hinter sich schloß und sich in seinen  
Bürostuhl setzte.  
Seine dunklen Augen fixierten die beiden Zauberschüler scharf, bevor er anfing  
in einer Schublade zu kramen.  
  
Draco grinste und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Harry, der nicht aufpasste, in den  
Hals zu beißen.  
  
"MR. MALFOY!"  
  
Draco ließ von dem knallrot gewordenen Gryffindor ab, der ihn mit geweiteten  
Augen anstarrte und sich vorsichtig an die Bißstelle fasste   
//Er hat mich gebissen!!//, und sah Snape unschuldig an.  
"Ja, Professor?"  
  
"Setzen Sie sich endlich!"  
  
Befohlen, getan.  
  
Zu Draco's Pech saß Harry nun zu weit von ihm entfernt, um ihn wieder beißen zu  
können. Der Slytherin verschränkte die Arme und machte ein schmollendes  
Gesicht.  
//Verdammter Snape...//  
  
"Hören Sie sofort auf damit!"  
  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Mit was?"  
  
Harry grinste und sah mit funkelnden Augen zu dem Blonden, der wirklich ganz  
offensichtlich schmollte.  
"Du schmollst, Draco."  
  
"Tu ich nicht!" Er schmollte noch mehr. "Ausserdem hab ich dir nicht erlaubt mit  
Draco zu nennen. Wenn du das nochmal machst, beiß ich dich!"  
  
Harry kicherte.  
  
"Ruhe ihr beiden!"  
  
Sie wandten sich wieder Professor Snape zu, der sie zornig ansah.   
"Sie wissen, warum Sie hier sind. Bevor ich gleich zum eigentlichen Thema  
komme..." Er bedachte Harry mit einem Blick. "Heute nach dem Abendessen werden  
Sie den Klassenraum putzen. Ohne Magie. Haben Sie das verstanden, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry nickte beklommen. Wegen dieses ganzen Nachsitzens konnte er schon lange  
nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Am Wochenende war die einzige Zeit, in der er davon  
verschont blieb. Natürlich vorausgesetzt, dass er Snape nicht begegnete.  
Irgendetwas fiel dem nämlich immer ein.  
  
Snape nickte, nahm dann seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und zeigte mit diesem  
abwechselnd zu Harry und Draco.  
Die Zwei sahen sich blinzelnd an.  
  
"Sie erinnern sich an den Zwischenfall heute morgen, wenn ich nicht irre?"  
  
Sie nickten, wobei Harry pink wurde.  
  
"Vielleicht möchten Sie mir das erklären?"  
  
Eine lange Stille trat ein, bevor Draco schließlich die Stimme erhob.  
"Wir haben uns geküsst."  
Der Goldene Junge hustete plötzlich.  
  
Snape's Augen zuckten ungeduldig, und er drückte den Stab fest in seiner Hand  
zusammen, dass es leise knackte.  
"Das weiß ich...aber WARUM?!" Knurrte er.  
  
Während Harry mit roten Wangen nach einer Erklärung suchte, zuckte Malfoy nur  
mit den Schultern.  
"Hat sich so ergeben."  
  
Harry fing wieder an zu husten, und Snape schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.  
"Bei Merlin, POTTER! Lassen Sie das!"  
  
Der blonde Slytherin lachte, bis ihn Professor Snape wütend anschaute, dann aber  
seinen Blick auf Harry lenkte, der bei dem hinterhältigen Blitzen in Snape's  
Augen ein unwohles Gefühl bekam.  
"Und warum würden sich die beiden Erzfeinde von Hogwarts einfach so, weil es  
sich ergeben hat, kü...küs...." Er wedelte hilflos mit dem Zauberstab. "Sie  
wissen was ich meine!" Allein die Erinnerung an das Ereignis verschaffte Snape  
starke Übelkeit.  
//Malfoy und POTTER!...Bei Salazar, ich hab heute aber auch einen schlechten  
Tag!! Ein Albtraum!// [1]  
  
Wieder war es still und Harry und Draco sahen sich an.  
Die Gefühle nun richtig zuzuordnen war einfach zu verzwickt, aber es gefiel  
ihnen bisher, was sie taten, also musste man sich keine Gedanken machen...oder?  
  
Plötzlich zeigte der Zauberstab des Professors direkt auf Harry.  
"Mit welchem Zauber haben Sie Mr. Malfoy belegt??"  
  
Harrys Mund öffnete sich, und es kam kein Ton heraus, so lächerlich war Snape's  
Vermutung und Harrys Schock.   
//Verzaubert??!!//  
  
Inzwischen sprühten Snape's Augen über.  
"Sie müssen es gar nicht leugnen, es ist offensichtlich! Ich wusste ja, dass Sie  
allerhand Tricks im Ärmel haben, aber DAS!"  
  
"Ich hab ihn nicht verzaubert!" Brach es aus Harry heraus, und er hätte fast auf  
den Tisch geschlagen.  
"Das war freiwillig!" Versuchte der Junge, der lebt, zu erklären, doch Snape  
fuchtelte mit seinem Stab umher und brachte ihn zum schweigen.  
"Sie können mir viel erzählen, Mr. Potter. Aber es ändert nichts an der  
Tatsache, dass sie Mr. Malfoy für Ihre Zwecke benutzt haben! Das kann und werde  
ich nicht dulden!"  
  
"Professor, Potter hat Recht." Warf Draco endlich ein, und wurde von den beiden  
anderen erstaunt angesehen.  
  
Irgendwie fühlte sich Harry ganz warm und glücklich, wenn ihn Draco verteidigte,  
was dieser ja eigentlich selten tat. Moment. Nie.  
Als ob er ihn beschützen wollte. Und beschützt zu werden war etwas, das Harry  
schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Immer war er es, von dem plötzliche  
Heldentaten erwartet wurden, in denen er sich für andere einsetzen musste.  
Das mit Draco war etwas Neues.  
  
//Draco...// Er hätte sich dem Slytherin am liebsten um den Hals geworfen,  
allein schon wegen dem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, den Draco jetzt hatte.  
Als würde er wirklich versuchen, Harry aus der Klemme zu helfen.  
  
Professor Snape verstummte einen Augenblick, einen langen Augenblick, schaute  
dann zu dem lächelnden Harry   
//Er lächelt mir heute viel zu oft...!// und deutete mit dem Stab nebenbei zu  
Draco.  
"Wie lange wirkt der Zauber noch?"  
  
Bei der Frage sprang Harry wütend auf.  
"Es gibt keinen Zauber!! Wir haben uns halt geküsst, was ist so schlimm daran!"  
Draco Malfoy nickte zustimmend und funkelte Snape mittlerweile an, weil dieser  
einfach nicht verstehen wollte.  
  
Der Professor knurrte eine Weile vor sich hin und trommelte mit den Fingern auf  
dem Schreibtisch, bis er wieder seinen Zauberstab fest griff. Die dunklen Augen  
sprühten fast über vor Missfallen.  
"Ganz wie Sie meinen, aber sollte es noch einmal passieren, nur ein einziges  
Mal, dann garantiere ich für nichts! Haben wir uns verstanden??"  
  
"Sie können das nicht von uns verlangen, Professor." Draco sah den Mann mit  
durchdringendem Blick an, bei dem Harry ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
  
Snape's Mine verdunkelte sich, er erhob sich von dem Stuhl und stützte seine  
Hände auf den Tisch. Seine Stimme war eiskalt.  
"Ich kann eine ganze Menge, also fordern Sie mich nicht heraus. Und jetzt gehen  
Sie, bevor ich Sie nachsitzen lasse."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort sprang Draco regelrecht aus seinem Sitz, und stürmte aus  
dem Büro des Zaubertränke Lehrers.  
Harry schaute ihm verblüfft nach, und folgte ihm hastig, nachdem er Snape noch  
einmal angesehen hatte. Doch dieser widmete sich bereits seinem Bücherregal und  
ignorierte ihn.  
  
Erst vor dem nächsten Klassenraum hatte Harry den Slytherin eingeholt, der  
wütend an die Wand gelehnt dastand. Er sah auch nicht auf, als Harry vor ihm  
stehen blieb.  
Der Gryffindor ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, das sich als das  
des Zaubertränkeunterrichts herausstellte. Mittlerweile war es zaubererleer, die  
beiden waren allein.  
"Und jetzt?"  
  
Malfoy starrte ihn lange schweigend an, bewegte sich aber nicht.  
"Was denkst du?"  
  
Schulternzuckend richtete Harry seine Augen auf den Boden.  
"Ich weiß nicht..." Murmelte er und spürte plötzlich warmen Atem an seinem Ohr,  
was seine Wangen in sekundenschnelle rot färbte.  
  
"Seit wann hältst du dich an die Regeln, Potter?"   
  
Und bevor Harry auch nur eine Chance hatte etwas zu erwidern, legten sich die  
Lippen des Slytherins auf seine, und er vergaß jegliche Bedenken.  
Wie von selbst schlangen sich seine Arme um die Schultern des Blonden, als  
Dracos Hände auf seinem Rücken Spuren zogen und dessen Körper sich an den seinen  
schmiegte.  
Immer wieder trennten und trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem langen Kuss, der sie  
nach Atem ringen ließ. Tausende von Gefühlen schwappten über sie hinweg, tausend  
Gedanken irrten wahllos in ihnen umher, die alles und nichts erklärten.  
  
Und mittendrin in dieser unwiderstehlichen Sensation, fühlten sie Stück für  
Stück den Verlust an Wärme, den Verlust an Gefühl und Berührung, bis sie sich  
mit geweiteten Augen gegenüberstanden, und das mit einem klaffenden Abstand von  
sicher einem vollem Meter.  
  
Zeichenlos brach es zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus.  
  
"Ich habe Sie gewarnt, aber wie ich sehen muss, hielten Sie es wohl nicht für  
nötig, mir zu folgen."  
  
Mit einem kaltem Lächeln auf den Lippen stand Professor Snape neben ihnen und  
sah auf die zwei Jungen herab, die ihn ungläubig anstarrten und darauf zu warten  
schienen, dass jemand ihr Band weiterlaufen ließ.  
  
"Was?" Brachte Draco schließlich hervor und sah zu Harry, dem man ansehen  
konnte, dass in ihm gerade etwas klirrend zersprungen war. Seine Hand schwebte  
tatlos in der Luft, nicht allzuweit von Draco's blasser Wange entfernt.  
  
"Mit diesem kleinen Zauber werden Sie sich ab sofort nur noch bis auf einen  
Meter voneinander nähern können. Und ich werde ohne Albträume schlafen können."  
Snape's Statur richtete sich selbstzufrieden, mehr als gewöhnlich, auf.  
"Ich werde diesen Zauber auch erst wieder von Ihnen nehmen, wenn ich sicher sein  
kann, dass Sie ihre Lektion gelernt haben. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich die  
einzige Person bin, die den Bann brechen kann?"  
Er grinste und schritt an den beiden hohen Hauptes vorbei in den Klassenraum.  
  
Und in einer bedrückenden Stille sahen sich Harry und Draco an, die Hand des  
Gryffindors senkte sich langsam, und das Letzte, was sie spürten, war der tiefe  
Blick des anderen.  
  
*~*  
  
Weder Snape noch einer der beiden Jungen hatte Notiz von einer in Dunkelheit  
gehüllten Figur genommen, die sich geräuschlos mit einem sicheren Lächeln  
umdrehte und ging.  
  
Der blonde Schopf war bald hinter einer weiteren Ecke verschwunden...  
**~- Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
[1] Stellt euch mal vor, wie sich das anhört, wenn er wie eine Tunte sprechen  
würde. *gg*   
  
A/N: Wer war wohl diese geheimnisvolle Person? *lol*   
Jaaa, ich bin gemein. -.- Und ich muss sagen, dass sich mein Stil  
zum Ende hin verändert hat, oder? Passiert mir, wenn ich die Musik änder.  
Hm. Sieben Seiten waren schon seit einer Ewigkeit fertig, aber die letzten  
anderthalb hab ich erst Wochen später hinbekommen, so in anderthalb  
Stunden. ^^° Komisch...  
FRAGE: Gibt es irgendwelche Wunschpairings?  
Was nun genau im nächsten Teil passiert, weiß ich noch nicht genau. Ich  
ergötze mich momentan an einer späteren Szene, die ich kaum noch erwarten   
kann. ^O^ Eine Angst-Weltzerschmetternde-Herzzereißende Szene. ^^  
Ich liebe sie jetzt schon!  
In einem späteren Teil taucht auch eine OC-Lehrerin auf. Und ein  
Yule-Ball.  
Zu welcher Zeit findet der eigentlich immer statt??  
  
So, und jetzt sagt mal, wie euch dieser Teil überhaupt gefallen hat. ^-^  
Hab euch alle lieb!! *knufflz*  
Dieser Teil hat *zähl* 3582 Wörter!!!!! Lobt mich!!! ^O^ *gg*  
  
Baba,  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	6. Dumbledore´s Entscheidung

**Titel**: _Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde_

**Teil**: 6/?

**Autor**: Mi Su

**E-Mail**: yumekoe@web.de

**Rating**: PG

**Warnungen**: OC - SLASH - Fluff - Angst

**Pairing**: _Draco/Harry_ (Wohoo!) - _Seamus/Ron ^.^ - _Rory+Harry__

_Note_: Hallo, ihr Lieben! *alle drück* Viele vielen Dank für eure Kommis, es 

tut mir sehr leid, dass es so ewig gedauert hat, bis dieser Teil endlich 

rauskam! *ganz tief verbeug*

Am Ende von Teil 6 kommen alle alle Danksagungen! Ihr seid soooo toll! 

*knuddl*

Aber jetzt endlich los, und viel Spaß mit Teil 6!

_Blah blah_ = Gedanken

****~- Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde -~****

***Teil 6***

_- Dumbledores Entscheidung  - _

Es vergingen lediglich wenige Sekunden, in denen Harry und Draco sich 

schweigend gegenüberstanden, nachdem Snape im Korridor nicht mehr zu sehen 

war, als der Slytherin mit der Faust gegen die Wand hinter sich schlug, und 

Harry aus seiner Starre riss.

"Verdammt...!" 

Aus Reflex wollte Harry schon einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen, doch die 

unsichtbare Barriere stieß ihn sofort wieder nach hinten. Er biss sich 

verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe, als er den Blonden ansah und bemerkte, wie 

dessen Körper zu beben angefangen hatte.

Und das war auch der Moment, in dem Harry die Tränen spürte, die sich 

allmählich ihren Weg bahnten und hinter seinen Augen brannten.

Angestrengt versuchte er einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, vielleicht einen, 

der sie beide aus dieser Situation befreien könnte, doch sein Kopf war 

leer, so leergefegt.

"Potter!"

Er zuckte zusammen und blickte auf, direkt in die blitzenden Augen des 

Blonden, die sich leicht weiteten, als er das Schimmern in Harrys grünen 

Augen sah. Mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich von ihm ab 

und wurde still.

Harry riss sich zusammen, um nicht plötzlich den überwältigenden Gefühlen 

zu unterliegen und einfach nur auf den Boden zu sinken und zu weinen.

Es musste doch jemanden geben, der etwas gegen Snape's Strafe tun konnte, 

jemand der...

Nur ein Herzschlag trennte ihn von seiner letzten Hoffnung, als er seinen 

Kopf hob.

"Dumbledore..." Flüsterte er, und Draco starrte ihn an.

Und mit einem mal begann Harry zu lächeln, dass seine Augen einen Teil 

ihrer Traurigkeit verloren.

"Dumbledore kann es ändern!" Wiederholte er und strahlte förmlich über das 

gesamte Gesicht.

Die Lösung war doch so einfach. Snape's Bestrafung war viel zu lächerlich, 

als dass Dumbledore sie durchgehen lassen würde. Er würde ihn auffordern 

den Zauber von ihnen zu nehmen!

Und dann könnten er und Draco-

"Warte!" Rief Harry und lief hinter dem Slytherin hinterher, der sich, kaum 

dass Harry Dumbledore erwähnt hatte, auf den Weg machte.

Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

~+---

Währenddessen saßen Ron, Hermine, Seamus, sowie die restlichen Gryffindors 

mit den Hufflepuffs im Astronomieturm und starrten suchend in ihre 

Teetassen.

Professor Trewlany war der Meinung, dass das Teeblattlesen im letzten Jahr 

nicht ganz so gut funktioniert hatte, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte, sodass 

sich die Schüler des fünften Jahrgangs erneut durchquälen mussten.

Vor allem Hermine schimpfte immer wieder vor sich hin, sobald Trewlany 

außer Hörweite war.

Sie liebte Hogwarts und die Zauberei wirklich über alles, aber dieser 

Unsinn in Astronomie hatte doch nicht das Geringste mit Zauberei am Hut und 

war durch und durch lächerlich.

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich dieses Fach bald abwählen kann. Ich halte es 

nicht mehr aus!" Sie stellte die Tasse mit einem Knall zurück auf den Tisch 

und ignorierte den bösen Blick von Trewlany.

Ron nickte nur, war mit seinen Gedanken aber ganz woanders. Von der anderen 

Seite des Raumes warf ihm Seamus ständig seltsame Blicke zu und flüsterte 

mit seiner Banknachbarin Lavender, die kicherte und Ron anstarrte.

_Nur nicht aufregen..._ Ron atmete einmal tief aus und kritzelte 

belanglose Kleinigkeiten, die er im Teesud zu erkennen glaubte, auf die 

Rolle vor sich.

Hermine unterbrach ihre Frustration und blickte mit gehobener Augenbraue zu 

Ron herüber.

"Und was ist mit dir? Du benimmst dich wirklich komisch..."

"Es ist nichts..." murmelte er und wurde leicht rot, als der Ire wieder zu 

ihm sah.

Hermine rollte ungläubig mit den Augen.

"Ach ja? Kannst du mir dann mal sagen, was du da mit Seamus treibst? Ich 

bin nicht blind, weißt du."

Doch anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, presste Ron seine Lippen aufeinander 

und blockte Hermine ab.

Genauso wie er Seamus abblocken wollte, der jetzt versuchte Ron's 

Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, indem er leise seinen Namen flüsterte.

Hermine hingegen war inzwischen selbst zu wütend, um auf Ron's Schweigen 

einzugehen und ärgerte sich, dass etwas mit ihren besten Freunden nicht 

stimmte und sie zur Abwechslung keine Ahnung hatte, was es war.

~~--+

Draco und Harry saßen mittlerweile angespannt auf ihren Stühlen in 

Dumbledores Büro.

Der Schulleiter hatte sich alles ruhig angehört gehabt und strich sich 

nachdenklich über seinen weißen Bart, während ihn die beiden Jungen 

ungeduldig anstarrten und auf seine Antwort warteten.

"Professor?" Fragte Harry schließlich nervös, als sich auf der Stirn des 

alten Mannes ein Runzeln zeigte und dessen Augen unablässig zwischen den 

zwei Schülern Hin und Her wanderte.

"Das ist wahrhaftig eine schwierige Angelegenheit..." Murmelte Dumbledore 

und seufzte leise, als er Harrys verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Ich fürchte, dass ich hierbei nichts tun kann."

Harrys Mund öffnete sich, doch kein Ton kam hervor. Malfoy war blasser als 

je zuvor, doch blickte er Dumbledore an, als er ihn nach dem "Warum" 

fragte.

Dieser faltete die Hände und starrte den Slytherin und den Gryffindor über 

seinen Brillenrand an.

"Professor Snape scheint, trotz der Merkwürdigkeit der Angelegenheit, einen 

tieferen Grund für seine Tat zu haben. Ich vertraue Severus in seinem 

Handeln, und wenn er etwas Gefährliches, oder etwas solcher Art, hinter 

eurem Tun vermutet, hat er leider das Recht, als Hauslehrer von Slytherin, 

Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, um die betreffende Person seines Hauses zu 

schützen."

"Aber das ist doch Blödsinn!" Fuhr Draco hervor. "Ich werde ja wohl mit 

jedem Kontakt haben dürfen, den ich will!"

Er blickte zu Harry, dessen Augen leicht glasig wirkten.

"Und Potter darf das auch..."

Dumbledore schüttelte freundlich den Kopf.

"Mr. Malfoy. Ich verstehe das sehr wohl, jedoch müssen Sie sich auch der 

Auswirkungen bewusst werden, die dass mit sich ziehen wird."

Harrys gesenkter Kopf hob sich langsam, und er starrte den Schulleiter 

ungläubig an.

"Was soll das heißen?" Flüsterte er.

"Haben Sie bedacht, was andere davon denken würden?"

"Um so etwas kümmere ich mich nicht, sollen sie doch denken was sie 

wollen." Murrte Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor sich.

"Und über mich redet man doch so, ich weiß nicht, was das für einen 

Unterschied machen würde."

Es herrschte ein kurzes Schweigen, bis Dumbledore seinen Blick auf den 

Slytherin fixierte.

"Und was würde, sagen wir, Ihr Vater meinen? Ist Ihnen das auch egal?"

Draco schwieg, doch die heftigen Emotionen spiegelten sich in seinen Augen 

wider, bis er sie schloss und tief ausamtete.

Dem Gryffindor ging es ähnlich, sein Atem stockte. Daran hatte er nicht 

gedacht, überhaupt nicht gedacht. Was sollte er bloß tun? Warum wurde ihm 

das bisschen Freude im Leben nicht gegönnt, warum nicht?

Mitfühlend bedachte Dumbledore die beiden mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

"Natürlich, auf den ersten Blick war Professor Snape's Strafe lediglich ein 

unbegründete Strafe. Doch bedenkt, er weiß, was er tut. Es mag unfair 

erscheinen, doch vielleicht dauert es nicht mehr lang, und der Spuk ist 

vorbei..."

Trotz Harrys und Dracos aufkommender Gefühle von Wut und Unglauben, 

erkannten sie, worauf der Schulleiter anspielte.

Voldemort war das Problem. Nicht Lucius, nicht wirklich die Todesser, und 

schon gar nicht irgendeine andere Person, die sich abfällig äußern könnte.

Nur Voldemort, der Rest würde sich, hoffentlich ganz von allein regeln.

Aber Voldemorts Niedergang war ein sehr langer Weg, und keiner wusste, ob 

sie dessen Ziel je erreichen würden oder wie lange sie darauf warten 

müssten.

Und weder Harry noch Draco konnte sagen, ob sie die Trennung, die ihnen 

bevorstand, beide durchhalten würden.

Etwas unsicher richtete sich Harry letztendlich auf und gab dem Schulleiter 

ein schwaches Lächeln. 

"Danke, dass Sie uns angehört haben..." Sagte er leise und machte sich auf 

das Büro zu verlassen. Er musste schleunigst zum Krankenflügel, er fühlte 

sich, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

Malfoy hingegen saß noch einen Augenblick still, sah auch nicht auf, als  

die Tür schließlich zuging und Harry verschwunden war.

Besorgt wollte Dumbledore sich äußern, doch der Blonde sprang abrupt auf 

und lief davon.

Ein paar Sekunden später seufzte Dumbledore in den leeren Raum.

~~--+

"Mr. Potter! Was denken Sie sich hier-Ach du meine Güte!" Entfuhr es Madam 

Pomfrey. 

Erst wollte sie sich beschweren, dass der Junge die Tür aufgestoßen, und 

somit jegliche Patienten, die aus zwei Ravenclaws bestand, aufschreckte und 

störte, doch bei Harrys Anblick stürzte sie regelrecht zu ihm und 

verfrachtete ihn in das erste Bett an der Tür.

Harry war leichenblass.

"Und hinlegen! Nicht bewegen, ganz ruhig bleiben, ich bin sofort wieder 

da!" Mahnte sie und kehrte eilig in ihr kleines Büro zurück.

Ohne Widerworte sank Harry in die Kissen, während die anderen beiden 

Schüler langsam erneut ihre Augen schlossen um zu schlafen, und versuchte 

seinen Atem zu beruhigen und das Verlangen einer Ohnmacht zu unterdrücken.

Er wollte weinen, er wollte schreien...er wollte, dass alles nur ein ganz 

furchtbarer Albtraum war und ihn jeden Moment Ron weckte und zum Frühstück 

rief.

Aber er regte sich nicht und spürte wie die ersten lang ignorierten Tränen 

seine Wangen hinabliefen und neben ihm auf das Kissen tropften.

So schrecklich hatte er sich seit Cedrics Tod nicht mehr gefühlt.

Immer und immer wieder zerstörten ihm Voldemorts dunkle Machenschaften sein 

Leben, und er hatte wieder einen Scherbenhaufen vor sich, den er selbst 

nach Jahren nicht hätte reparieren können.

_Verdammt...verdammt, verdammt, verdammt..._ Murmelte er innerlich 

ununterbrochen und versuchte erfolglos die Tränen  mit dem Handrücken 

abzuwischen. Doch inzwischen flossen sie wie Sturzbäche.

"Was ist nur wieder passiert...?" Sagte Pomfrey mehr zu sich selbst und kam 

zu Harry gerauscht, in ihren Händen zwei kleine Becher.

"Kommen Sie."

Zögerlich nahm Harry nun den Arm von seinem Gesicht, dass der Frau die Luft 

wegblieb. Potter war dank diverser Quidditchunfälle Stammpatient,...aber 

weinen sehen, hatte sie ihn noch nie.

Nachdem sie sich von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte, reichte sie Harry den 

ersten Becher und betrachtete besorgt die geröteten Wangen des Gryffindors.

"Trinken Sie...diesen auch, damit Sie sich einmal ordentlich durchschlafen 

können, so geht das ja nicht weiter."

Und als Harry dann den letzten Trank hinuntergewürgt hatte, hielt ihm die 

Schwester plötzlich ein Taschentuch vor das Gesicht.

"Hier. Das wird schon wieder." Lächelte sie und stand schließlich auf, um 

noch einmal nach den anderen Patienten zu sehen.

Mit feuchten Augen führte er das Taschentuch zu sich und hielt es für 

einige Sekunden über seine Augen gepresst, dass ihm wieder schwindlig 

wurde.

Kurz darauf war es schon von salzigen Tränen durchnässt, und Harry endlich 

eingeschlafen.

_~~--*Fortsetzung folgt...~_

**A/N**: Ich hatte eigentlich vor Dracos Gefühle mit einzubeziehen, doch das 

wurde den Teil in Angst und Tränen überhäufen. ^^° Darum kommt das im 

nächsten Teil mit den Krankenbesuchen und etwas funkensprühendem 

Seamus/Ron. Und das Gespräch mit Hermi steht auch an.

Und ich will mich noch einmal entschuldigen, dass ich mir wieder so lange 

mit dem Teil zeitgelassen hab, verzeiht mir! *auf Knie sink*

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wollte ich die Story anfangs mehr fröhlich halten, 

aber da haben sich die Plot-Häschen doch glatt auf mich gestürzt. ^.^

Vielen Dank an alle, die meine Geschichten lesen, und vor allem die, die 

mir ihre Meinung sagen! Ich liebe euch alle!! ^_^

Ich bedank mich ga~aaanz doll bei:

**Koorime**: ^^° Ja, noch ein bisschen müssen Harry und Draco leiden. Aber du hast schon Recht. 

Ein Happy End gehört zu Romance. ^.- Schön, dass dir Seamus/Ron gefällt. ^^ Dann freu dich 

mal auf Teil 7...*zwinker*

**lesemandy**: *rotwerd* Danke schön! ^_____^ Und sorry, wegen den kurzen Teilen. ^^°

**Frozen**: Waaaiii, ein langer schöner Kommi von dia!! *knuddl* Wenn ich ehrlich bin, konnte ich 

auch nicht umhin und hab Teil 4 öfter als dreimal hintereinander gelesen. Und nicht nur zur 

Fehlerkontrolle. *lol* Danke für das Lob! ^^ Band 7 von Fake hab ich auch gelesen...*sabba* 

Ich liebe Fake... *dich ganz fest drück* Uii, du vergleichst mich mit *drool* SNAPE!! *hüpf*

Hast du "Tatsächlich...Liebe" gesehen?? Meine Mutter fand ihn ganz scheußlich, aber ich hab 

während des ganzen Films blöd vor mich hin gegrinst. ^-^ Er ist ja so zum sabbern...*sabba* 

Und ich schreibe auch sehr gern über ihn. Er hat so was von Vegeta. ^O^ Und ich möchte behaupten, 

dass ich den auch gut charakterisieren kann. ^^° Jedenfalls versuch ich nicht OOC zu werden. ^.~ 

Und Buck wird die Situation auch schamlos ausnützen. *nod* Ich hab da schon so eine geniale, 

herzzereißende Szene im Kopf...*fg* Aber ich Koorime auch schon zugestimmt. Romance haz für mich 

nämlich auch immer ein Happy End. ^_______^ Jetzt heißt es nur Abwarten Und Tee Trinken bis es 

dazu kommt. ^.^ Übrigens, ich hatte anfangs gar nicht daran gedacht Dumbledore da einzubeziehen, 

aber DU HAST MIR DIE AUGEN GEÖFFNET!! *knuffz* DANKE! ^O^ Und Teil 7 kommt dieses mal schneller. 

Versprochen. ^^ *mich auch für das Lob um die Wortanzahl bedank* *froi*

**Cygna**: *ganz doll bedank* Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ungeheuer aufbauend es ist zu hören, 

dass du meinen Schreibstil gut findest! *drück* Das hör ich meistens noch lieber, als dass man die 

Story toll findet. ^^° Du hast mir aber auch DIE AUGEN GEÖFFNET!! (siehe Frozen) Ich wär sonst echt 

nicht darauf gekommen Dumbledore einzubeziehen! DANKÄÄ!! ^.^ *mich auch bei Rufus bedank* ^.- 

Und danke schön für das Lob! ^^

**Schmusemaus**: Ich glaub, ja, deine E-Mail hab ich bestimmt in einem meiner Ordner. Und jetzt isses 

so lange her, seit ich Tel 5 hochgeladen hab, dass ich mich leider nicht mehr genau daran erinnern 

kann. *schäm* Aber ich hab mich trotzdem sehr über deinen Kommi gefreut! Und über deine Mail auch, 

das weiß ich noch. ^.- Ich speicher mir die Storys auch immer ab, find ich praktischer. ^^ Mein PC 

hat nämlich kein I-Net, darum muss ich dazu immer ins Wohnzimmer, wo der PC mit I-Net steht. *sigh* 

Naja, Teil 7 lässt dieses Mal nicht so lange auf sich warten, denn er ist eigentlich schon fertig. ^^

**Danielle**: Wai, vielen Dank! *blush* ^^

**Rikku**: Hi Rikku!!! *flausch* Ja, Snape ist total fies, aber so dermaßen zum sabbern...*anbet* *lach* 

Ach du meine Güte, jetzt sag ich das schon wieder, aber DU HAST MIR EBENAFALLS DIE AUGEN GEÖFFNET! 

Das ist echt total seltsam. Alle bemerken, dass Harry und Draco zu Dumbledore gehen können, und ich 

hab da nicht einmal drangedacht! *lach* Also auch DANKÄÄ an dich! ^^ Rory wird auch noch etwas fieser, 

aber nur, weil ich etwas Pepp in die Storyline bringen will. Aber ich HOFFE, dass ihr das dann auch 

gerne lest. ^.- Oh ja, der legendäre Halsbiss von Draco! *purr* Die Idee kam mir ganz spontan, und 

ich dachte nur "Warum nicht?". *lol* Und sorry wegen der Wartezeit! Teil 7 kommt nächstes WE, wenn 

nicht schon früher! ^^ Und ich kann es wirklich kaum noch erwarten zu dieser einen ganz besonderen 

Szene zu kommen. *ungeduldig bin* Aber wie ich sehe, bin ich mit solchen Problemen nicht allein. *knuddlz*

**Chibi-Shi**: Vielen, vielen Dank! ^O^ Teil 7 kommt definitiv schneller, noch vor Weihnachten! ^___^

**Tarivi**: Sorry wegen dem Cliffy. *drück* Freu dich schonmal auf Teil 7, der kommt noch vor Weihnachten 

und ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. ^.^

**LeakyC**: Ui, danke schön für dein Lob zur Story!! *froi froi* Und auch danke für die Kritik. ^^ Die 

// hab ich ersetzt durch kursive Schrift. Geht das so?? *hoff* ...Oder meintest du auch das "Er 

küsst mich, er küsst mich..." ? ^^°

**Cherry**: Danke! *blush* Ich hab bei den Kusszenen immer meine Zweifel, aber wenn du das so sagst, 

freu ich mich natürlich. ^_^ *flausch*

Nochmals vielen Dank für eure Kommentare!! 

Sagt mir zu diesem Teil bitte auch eure Meinung! *wünsch*

Bis dann! *wink*

**[Mi Su]**


	7. Jagd

**Titel**: _Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde_

**Teil**: 7/?

**Autor**: Mi Su

**E-Mail**: yumekoe@web.de

**Rating**: PG

**Warnungen**: OC - SLASH - Fluff - Angst - Humor

**Pairing**: _Draco/Harry_ (Wohoo!) - _Seamus/Ron_ ^.^ - _Rory+Harry_

_Note_: Also, wie ihr seht, bin ich ja immer noch bei Tag 1 in dieser FF, darum

erspar ich mir ab sofort mal die detailreiche Beschreibung jeder einzelnen

Minute. Wer "What it feels like" kennt, erinnert sich vielleicht noch, wie lang

die Kapitel sind, weil ich die Tage von 0 Uhr bis 24 Uhr schreibe. Na, das änder

ich hier. Ich versuch's jedenfalls. 

_Blabla_ = Gedanken

****~- Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde -~****

***Teil 7***

_- Jagd - _

"Seamus, lass mich endlich in Ruhe!" Bat Ron verzweifelt und beschleunigte

seinen Schritt Richtung Gryffindorturm. Eigentlich hatte er sich auf eine

Freistunde nach Astrologie gefreut, aber anstatt die Zeit nun genießen zu

können, klebte der Ire an seiner Seite und folgte ihm.

"Ich will doch nur mit dir reden, Ronnie." Erwiderte Seamus vergnügt und stieg

nach Ron durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame, nachdem dieser hastig das Passwort

gemurmelt hatte.

Genervt stampfte der rothaarige Junge durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Ich aber nicht mit dir, geh weg!" Ron verschwand im Schlafsaal der Jungen und

schmiss sich auf's Bett, während ihm Seamus mit gehobener Augenbraue

nachstarrte.

Einen Augenblick blieb er bewegungslos am selben Fleck stehen, bis ihm plötzlich

eine Idee kam und er mit einem Grinsen Ron nachging.

Er erspähte den aufgebrachten Weasley in ein Magazin vertieft auf seinem Bett

und schlich sich langsam an ihn heran.

_Jetzt gehörst du mir..._ Dachte sich Seamus mit einem hinterhältigen

Gesichtsausdruck und sprang ohne Vorwarnung zu Ron auf's Bett.

"Seamus!!" Rief Ron erschrocken und klammerte sich an sein Kissen, das Magazin

war vergessen auf den Boden gefallen, als er mit knallrotem Kopf zum Kopfende

des Bettes krabbelte.

Seamus' Augen blitzten kurz auf, bevor er sich auf Ron stürzte, der mit einem

Schrei davonrannte und polternd die Treppen hinunterraste, bis er sich wieder

auf dem Korridor befand, sich fast panisch umsah und sich schließlich zur

Bibliothek aufmachte.

Dort würde ihn der hormongesteuerte Ire sicher nie vermuten, und wenn doch,

würde ihm Hermine helfen, die ja sowieso sogut wie den ganzen Tag dort

verbrachte.

Kurze Zeit, nachdem Ron spurlos verschwunden war, trat Seamus aus dem

Portraitloch hervor. Er schaute zuerst nach links, dann nach rechts und lief

dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, die sich Ron auserwählt hatte.

Die Jagd hatte begonnen.

*~----

Und während Seamus Ron suchte und dieser sich vor ihm versteckte, ging Hermine

mit einem Stirnrunzeln die Gänge entlang, ihrerseits auf der Suche nach Harry.

Inzwischen verstand sie gar nichts mehr, und genau das machte sie verrückt. Sie

konnte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn ihr etwas schleierhaft war.

_Ich hab ihm doch gesagt, dass ich mit ihm reden will..._ Verärgert presste

sie den Stapel Bücher fester an sich, den sie vorher in der Bibliothek

ausgeliehen hatte. 

Zu ihrem Pech hatte sie dabei ein Irrer umgerannt, und ihr nicht beim Aufheben

geholfen, sodass sie erneut eine gute Ewigkeit damit verbracht, die schwere

Lektüre ordentlich zu balancieren.

_Tage wie dieser rauben mir wirklich den letzten Nerv._ Knurrte sie innerlich

und bog um die Ecke...wo sie nun schon zum zweiten Mal angerempelt wurde und die

Bücher kreuz und quer über den Boden fielen.

"Also, was soll denn das?!" Beschwerte sie sich zornig und ging auf die Knie.

"Na, hoppla. Tschuldige." Seamus grinste sie an und schob ihr umherliegende

Bücher zu. "Hast du zufällig Ron gesehen?" Fragte er und sah sie unschuldig aus

den Augenwinkeln an.

Hermine hingegen schnaufte.

"Nein, hab ich nicht. Wozu musst du das wissen?"

Der Ire winkte ab und stand wieder auf.

"Bis dann!" Rief er und stürmte davon. Richtung Bibliothek.

"Aaargh!!" Die Muggelgeborene knallte das Buch "Jeff King, Tränkemeister- Die

Biographie" nieder, bis sie blinzelte und es vorsichtig nach Beschädigungen

untersuchte.

*~---

_Oh nein, warum ist sie nicht hier??_ Ron ging in der Schulbibliothek auf und

ab. _Warum ist sie nie da, wenn ich sie am dringsten brauche??_ Jammerte er

mental vor sich hin.

"Tag, Mme. Pince! Schönes Wetter heut, nicht wahr?" 

Ron's Augen weiteten sich zu Suppentellern, als er die Stimme hörte. _Er hat_

_mich gefunden!! NEIN!_ Er machte einige Schritte zurück und schlüpfte tiefer in

den abgedunkelten Raum der Bibliothek, bis er unter einen Tisch sein

perfektscheinendes Versteck fand und die Luft anhielt.

"Mr. Finnigan! Ruhe!" Zischte die Bibliothekarin und wandt sich ihren

Karteikarten zu, sobald sie sichergegangen war, dass der Ire sich leise

verhielt.

Seamus grinste nur und schlich dann zwischen den Bücherreihen umher.

"Ron?...Ronniekins? Wo bi~ist du?" 

Der Angesprochene machte sich noch kleiner unter dem Tisch und hielt sich die

Hand vor den Mund. Sei Atem ging immer heftiger, je lauter das Flüstern von

Seamus wurde und ihm signalisierte, dass er ihm näher kam.

_Geh vorbei, geh vorbei..._ Flehte Ron. 

Irritiert über die Leere in der gesamten Bibo, wenn man vor vereinzelten

Erstklässlern absah, blieb Seamus an ein Regal gelehnt stehen.

_Wo könnte er nur sein...?_

Mit hämmerndem Herzschlag fand sich Ron nah einem Infarkt. Seamus stand nur

wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Noch schlimmer wurde es, als Seamus mit einem Mal

stehen blieb.

Und er machte auch nicht den Anschein, als würde er sich in nächster Zeit wieder

davonmachen, und Ron hatte bald keine Luft mehr, dank seiner weniger klugen Idee

diese anzuhalten, um die Chancen entdeckt zu werden zu verringern.

Mittlerweile bereute er das auch fürchterlich.

*~---

In einem ganz anderen Teil von Hogwarts lag Rory Buck halb über der Schulbank,

als er Binns Unterricht an sich vorbeirauschen ließ.

Eher dachte an über seinen Plan nach, Harry für sich zu gewinnen, denn so gut

wie nun, würden seine Gelegenheiten wohl nie werden, er musste sich demnach

möglichst schnell etwas einfallen lassen und hatte schon beschlossen, seinen

Harry zunächst zu trösten und dabei langsam sein Vertrauen zu erlangen, um

dieses dann gegen Malfoy zu verwenden.

Dank Snape's Strafe würden sich Potter und Malfoy nämlich nie mehr nähern

können, oder zumindest für eine lange Zeit und wenn es dann soweit war, dass der

Zauber von ihnen genommen würde, wären die Gefühle für einander verpufft, und

Rory hätte leichtes Spiel.

Harrys Vertrauen zu Rory würde diesem dann endlich ermöglichen den Gryffindor

für sich allein einzunehmen.

Und wenn Rory so über seinen genialsten aller Pläne nachdachte, erschien er ihm

wie ein Kinderspiel. Es war einfacher, als einem Baby den Lolli zu klauen.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte er mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen im Gesicht.

*~---

Mittlerweile wurden also Pläne geschmiedet, Infarkte bekämpft, Personen gesucht

und sich geärgert.

*~---

Keines dieser Gefühle jedoch traf auf den jungen Gryffindor zu, der im

Krankenzimmer schlief und selbst in seinen Träumen die Ereignisse der letzten

Stunde durchlebte und sich dadurch unruhig im Bett umherwälzte.

Immer wieder auf's Neue stand Draco in seinem Traum vor ihm, und als Harry seine

Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, entfernte er sich von ihm, bis er sich schließlich in

Luft auflöste, und Harry in einem dunklen, tiefschwarzen Raum zurückließ, bis

dieser es nicht mehr aushielt und zusammenbrach.

Innerhalb von Sekunden bildete sich vor ihm ein klarer blauer See aus Tränen, in

dem er versank, bis er wieder in einem leeren Raum stand, und alles von vorn

begann...

*~---

Ebenfalls Draco Malfoy befand sich derzeit im Geschichteunterricht und träumte

mehr vor sich hin, als Prof. Binns zu folgen, der trotz schlafender Schüler, die

immerhin ein gutes 3/4 aller darstellten, aufgeregt und mitgerissen über die

ersten Kriege zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln berichtete.

Die Augen des blonden Slytherins waren halb geschlossen und er starrte auf einen

unbestimmten Punkt zwischen der Wand und der Klassentür.

Er sah die ganze Zeit nur Potter's Gesicht vor sich. Wie er ihn anstarrte, weil

er Neville's Trank manipuliert hatte. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen, wenn er

wieder einmal den Schnatz vor Draco gefangen hatte...Wie sich Tränen in dem

tiefen Smaragdgrün bildeten, als die Barriere sie voneinander trennte....

Draco blinzelte, als im plötzlich der Hals schmerzte und es hinter seinen Augen

brannte...

*~---

Ron kniff mit klopfendem Herzen die Augen zu und versuchte sich an etwas Schönes

in seinem Leben zu erinnern, damit er nicht durchdrehte. Aber anstelle viele

Geschenke unter dem imaginären Weihnachtsbaum zu sehen, grinsten ihn lediglich

von allen Seiten  verschiedene Versionen von Seamus an.

Verschreckt öffnete der Gryffindor also wieder die Augen und seufzte

erleichtert, als er sah, dass sich vor ihm gar nicht unzählige Seamus' befanden,

die ihn belästigen wollten.

Im selben Moment schossen Seamus Augen auf, als er das leise Einatmen vernahm.

"Ronnie?"

Innerlich vor sich hin fluchend drückte sich Ron tiefer in den Schatten  und

starrte paralysiert auf den Boden unter sich...und wurde käseweiß.

Nur zwei Zentimeter von seinem angezogenen Fuß hockte eine schwarze Spinne.

Panik breitete sich in ihm aus. Sollte er vor der Spinne weglaufen, und zwar

direkt in Seamus Arme? Oder sich..._MERLIN!!! Die Spinne krabbelte mit ihren_

dünnen gebogenen Beinchen auf seinen Schuh zu!

"AAAHH!!" Schrie Ron und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischdecke, als er von

unter dem Tisch hervorkrabbelte und an dem verdutzten Seamus aus der Bibliothek

rannte, und vor Angst weiterschrie, den ganzen Weg bis zu einer Sackgasse, wo er

sich zitternd auf den Steinboden niederließ und heftig ein und ausatmete.

_Ein Albtraum...ein Albtraum...._ Wimmerte er und wippte langsam vor und

zurück.

_Spinne, Spinne auf meinem Fuß...Merlin, Merlin, Merlin..._

In seinem tranceartigen Zustand merkte er nicht, wie sich die Ecke, in der er

sich befand, durch einen aufkommenden Schatten noch mehr verdunkelte. Erst als

er sich mit einem Mal in einer warmen Umarmung befand, und sein Kopf gegen eine

Schulter gelehnt war, hob er seinen Blick und sah genau in Seamus lächelnde

Augen, bevor ihn dieser wieder an sich drückte.

"Ich bin ja da..." Wisperte er und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Und mit einem ergebenen und erschöpften Seufzen schloss Ron die Augen.

_*~---Fortsetzung folgt..._

**A/N**: Oh nein, jetzt hat es doch noch länger gedauert mit den siebenten Teil!

Aber ich hoffe, er hat euch gefallen!

Es sind wieder nur 1516 Worte...*seufz* Naja, dafür hab ich euch ja nicht so

lange warten lassen, und der nächste Teil kommt genauso schnell. ^^ 

Und alle, die Seamus/Ron nicht so mögen: Ich hoffe ganz doll, dass euch die

Szenen mit den beiden gut gefallen haben, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit ihnen,

obwohl ich sie anders geplant hatte. Das passiert mir ja ständig. ^^°

Was denkt ihr denn eigentlich, wer Hermine zuerst umgerannt hat? ^.- *lol*

_Danke schön´s gehen an:_

**Cygna [und Rufus]**: ^_^ Und allzu lange dauern wird es bis zum 8. Teil nicht. 

Den hab ich schon angefangen. ^.-

**Angel344**: Danke schön! ^^ Rory hat zwar nicht viel in diesem Chappie angestellt 

(eigentlich gar nix...*lol*), aber wer weiß, was in Teil 8 kommt. ^^

**Frozen**:  *knuddl* Awww. *drück* Die 'Trennung' wird ja nicht allzu lang sein. *tröst* 

Dumbledore musste einfach diese Antwort geben, sonst würde es ja gar nicht zu dieser 

herzzereißenden dramatischen Szene kommen können. *fg* Mhm...der Riddle sah in jungen 

Jahren nicht übel aus. *zwinker* Zeitlimit? Hm, weiß nicht...*überleg* Ich hab da schon 

so eine Idee, die ist irgendwie echt cool. *g* Naja, eigentlich eher nicht, aber doch. 

*nervös lach* Jedenfalls ist sie mir letztens eingefallen, und da ich diesbezüglich nicht 

wirklich einen Plan hatte, wird ich sie wahrscheinlich so nehmen, wie sie mir eingefallen ist. ^^

Uiii, ich freu mich! Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie die Krankenhausszene ankommen würde. *hug* 

Du kannst dich übrigens auch freuen. Ich will noch vor Weihnachten Teil 8 ausbringen, den ich 

schon angefangen hab (400 Worte). Zwar geht´s bisher nur um Ron und Seamus, aber natürlich 

nicht die ganze Zeit. (Ich komme kaum von ihnen los! *verzweifel*)

Und nochmals danke für dein Lob! ^-^

*lach* Oh wow, wenn dir Seamus/Ron JETZT schon gut gefällt, dann wird dir Teil 8 bestimmt 

auch supa gefallen! Besonders, weil du ja diese Spitzbübigkeit von Seamus so magst. ^.- 

hehehe...Und ich denke auch, dass die beiden die Story auflockern. ^^

*rotwerd* Ja, das kann schon sein...*räusper* Aber ich hab das wirklich total vergessen, 

dass Hermine gar kein Wahrsagen mehr hat...*sigh* Hm, das wär dann wirklich ein Teil AU 

in meiner FF, obwohl ich wirklich versucht hab, alles richtig zu machen...Naja, ich werde 

es wahrscheinlich nicht ändern, aber trotzdem danke, dass dir das aufgefallen ist und 

du mir bescheid gesagt hast. ^__^

*sabba* Rickman war wirklich einfach perfekt für diese Rolle...mhm...Ich bin auch echt 

froh, dass am Ende nicht ganz klar war, was nun mit ihm und seiner Frau ist. Die konnte 

ich nämlich nicht leiden, bowohl ich mich sicher genauso fühlen würde, wenn mich 

ALAN RICKMAN betrügen wollen würde! *lol*

Aber traurig war der Film ja auch...ich hab mich echt zusammengenommen um nicht 

loszuheulen. Meine Mutter saß nämlich neben mir, und da ist das irgendwie...komisch...oO

Rory muss auf jeden Fall was in Teil 8 tun. Das steht ja schonmal fest. Ich weiß nur noch 

nicht genau...was...*hust* Ich weiß, das ich schlecht. ^^°

Und ich freu mich auch, dass dich meine Story emotional mitnimmt. ^_^ Da hab ich ja 

ordentliche Arbeit geleistet. *froi* Aber echt, das ist echt ein großes Kompliment 

von dir. *flausch*

Wie hat dir Teil 7 gefallen??

**Cherry Potter**: THX! *froi* Wär ja zu einfach gewesen, wenn Dumbledore was anderes 

gesagt hätte. ^.- Und Snape ist so~oo...*sabba*

**Mi Su**


	8. Gefühlschaos

**Titel**: Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde

**Teil**: 8/?

**Autor**: Mi Su

**E-Mail**: yumekoe@web.de

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnungen**: OC – SLASH – Fluff – Angst – Humor – Romance - Depri

**Pairing**: Draco/Harry – Seamus/Ron - Rory+Harry

_Note_: 

Nachdem ich eine Art Prolog für „Harry Potter und die Schwarzen Veelas" geschrieben habe, und ich merkte, dass es           plötzlich nicht mehr ging, dachte ich mir, ich schreibe für euch hier weiter. ^^

Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare zu Teil 7! Ich hab sie wieder total glücklich gelesen. Danke schön! Thankies am Ende von Teil 8!

      Uii, wieder viel fluffyges S/R und depri D/H...*sniffz*                                                                          

****~- Harry Potter und die Schwäche für Blonde -~****

*Teil 8*

- _Gefühlschaos_ -

Es verging einige Zeit, als Seamus bei Ron auf dem kühlen Boden saß und ihn umarmte. Er genoss jede Sekunde, die er den Rotschopf in den Armen hielt und dessen warmen Körper an sich spürte.

Es machte ihm auch nichts aus, dass ihm inzwischen schon beide Beine eingeschlafen waren, oder dass es fast unheimlich still war und er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie er zurück zum Gryffindorturm kommen sollte.

Langsam, um Ron nicht zu verschrecken, legte er seinen Kopf leicht auf Ron´s Schulter, dass sein Atem über dessen Hals strich und seine Lippen etwas zögerlich einen kleinen Kuss auf diesen platzierten, bei dem Ron zusammenzuckte, aber nichts gegen ihn unternahm.

Seamus´ Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Er legte seine Arme fester um den anderen Jungen und drehte sie beide in einer Bewegung um, dass Seamus mit einem breiten Grinsen an die Wand gelehnt saß und Ron mit rotem Kopf in dessen Schoss.

„Ähm...Seamus...Was machst du da...?" Fragte Ron unsicher, als der Ire unter ihm einige Male Hin und Her rutschte.

„Meine Beine sind noch ganz taub...das fühlt sich komisch an..." Den letzten Teil hatte Seamus mit anzüglichem Unterton geflüstert, bei dem Ron nervös wurde und Anstalten machte aufzustehen.

„Ich denke...wir sollten gehen...Die-die anderen machen sich bestimmt Sorgen...Haben wir jetzt nicht auch Unterricht?" Sein Versuch unbemerkt das Thema zu wechseln scheiterte.

Seamus grinste ihn langsam an und griff nach Ron´s Händen und zog den anderen Jungen an sich heran, bis sich ihre Gesichter so nah waren, dass Ron´s Herzschlag mit einem Mal dreifach so schnell schlug, wie gewöhnlich und ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch einen Ausflug machte.

„A-also, wir sollten wirklich--"

„Shhh, Ronnie..." Wisperte Seamus und presste ihre Lippen sanft aufeinander. 

Seine Finger spielten eine Weile mit Ron´s, als dieser paralysiert in seiner Position verharrte, und verkreuzte sie schließlich miteinander.

Ungläubig starrte Ron mit weit geöffneten Augen auf Seamus´ geschlossene Lider und den entspannten Gesichtsausdruck, der das Grinsen ersetzt hatte, sobald sich ihre Lippen berührt hatten.

//Was machst du mit mir...Seamus?...//

Ron war sich nicht sicher, ob es an der Stille lag, die um die beiden lag, oder an dem Gefühl ein Paar Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren, die unwahrscheinlich weich und zärtlich waren...aber etwas brachte ihn dazu selbst die Augen zu schließen und sich auf nichts anderes zu konzentrieren, und sich zumindest einmal im Leben keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, was danach passieren würde...

~**

      Kurz nachdem Binns seine Schüler entlassen hatte, hatte sich Rory seine Tasche geschnappt und hastig die Bücher hineingetan. Sein letzter Blick galt Draco, der noch auf seinem Platz saß, als schon die Hälfte der Klasse den Raum verlassen hatte.

      Mit einem Gefühl von Zufriedenheit grinste Rory zu Malfoy hinüber, der leise seufzte und langsam begann seine Sachen zusammenzupacken.

      //Du hast keine Chance, Malfoy. Er gehört mir.//

      Rory drehte sich zur Tür und verschwand in dem Moment, wo Draco seinen Blick auf sich spürte und aufsah.

      Draco hob halbherzig eine Augenbraue. Mit diesem Kerl musste er sich ja nun nicht auch noch auseinandersetzen.

      Seine Augen schweiften etwas ziellos durch den inzwischen leeren Klassenraum. Crabbe und Goyle waren auch schon weg und Draco bemerkte mit schmerzendem Gefühl im Herzen, dass es sich nicht gut anfühlte ganz allein zu sein...

      Wenn er Harry jetzt hier hätte...

      Er atmete tief ein und zwang vergeblich sein Herz wieder so gleichgültig zu schlagen, wie damals, als er den Gryffindor noch verachtet hatte, und nicht so schwer, wie jetzt...

~**

      //Wo ist er nur?//

      Rory durchkämmt sämtliche Klassenzimmer, in denen er Harry vermutete. Es war wirklich zu ärgerlich, dass er dessen Stundenplan nicht besaß...

      Als er dann weiter durch die Gänge lief, bemerkte er die leise flüsternden Mädchen, die ihm entgegenkamen und besorgt über Harry redeten.

Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln beschleunigte Rory seinen Schritt Richtung Krankenflügel. Wenn das Glück auf seiner Seite stand, würde sich schon früher als erwartet eine perfekte Gelegenheit ergeben, um den Gryffindor aus den Klauen Draco Malfoy´s zu entreissen...

~**

      „Harry...sag doch was – ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Was ist denn nur passiert?" Hermine sah ihn verzweifelt an, doch Harry drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Hätte er nur einen Augenblick länger in ihr sorgenvolles Gesicht gesehen, hätte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

      Hermine verkrampfte ihre Hände um die dicken Bücher auf ihrem Schoß.

      Jetzt saß sie schon bereits eine gute Viertelstunde bei ihm, und er schwieg immer noch. Allmählich wusste sie nicht mehr weiter.

      „Ist es Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer? Hattest du eine Vision?" Fragte sie leise. Harry hingegen presste die Lippen aneinander und klammerte sich an die Bettdecke.

      Die Muggelgeborene hielt sich erneut zurück und starrte nachdenklich im Krankenzimmer umher. //Was soll ich tun?// Still seufzend entschloss sie sich genau das Thema anzuvisieren, das ihr schon den ganzen Morgen lang im Kopf umherschwirrte.

      „Harry," begann sie zögerlich und beobachtete seine Gesichtszüge, „...ist es Malfoy?" Als die ersten Tränen Harry´s Wangen hinabperlten, sog Hermine erschrocken die Luft ein und nahm Harry´s angespannte Hand in ihre.

      „Was hat er gemacht? Denk nicht, ich hab nicht gemerkt, dass etwas zwischen euch passiert ist. Sag es mir doch, bitte." Bat sie und spürte selbst, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden, als sich Harry endgültig von ihr wegdrehte und seine Schultern unter der hochgezogenen Decke bebten.

      „Oh Harry, was hat er getan...?"

~**

      //Hm?//

      Rory lugte vorsichtig durch den Türspalt zum Krankenzimmer, als er eine Mädchenstimme vernahm und bald darauf schon die ersten Schluchzer. Mit lautlosen Schritten trat er hinein und sah im nächsten Moment Granger, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte und auf jemanden einredete.

      „Ich verspreche dir, wir werden uns an ihm rächen, ganz egal, was er jetzt schon wieder getan hat, dieses Frettchen." Hermine´s Stimme glich einem Flüstern, so wütend war sie. Warum konnte Malfoy Harry nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?? Dieser Mistkerl sollte sich auf was gefasst machen...

      Sanft, hingegen ihrer Stimmung, streichelte sie beruhigend über Harrys Handrücken und stand schließlich auf.

      „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Malfoy wird sich hüten dich auch nur noch anzusehen, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin." Meinte sie entschlossen und drehte sich, nur um sofort wie paralysiert in ihrer Position zu verharren, als sie den anderen blonden Slytherin wenige Meter von ihr entfernt warten sah.

      „Was willst du denn hier??" Zischte sie und wischte sich schnell die letzten verräterischen Tränenspuren vom Gesicht. „Mach, dass du weg kommst...!"

      Rory blinzelte etwas überrumpelt und ging dann doch auf sie zu.

      „Hey, ich will ihm nichts tun." Versuchte er sie zu besänftigen, doch das Mädchen funkelte ihn nur zornig an.

      „Ha, und das von einem miesen Slytherin! Verschwinde gefälligst und lass ihn in Ruhe!"

      Er wich ein wenig zurück und seufzte ergeben. An der furiosen Granger würde er wohl kaum vorbeikommen...was hatte sie auch gerade jetzt hier zu suchen?? 

      „Na schön...," Er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Harry über Granger´s Schulter, „Gute Besserung, Harry...!"

      Hermine schnaubte verächtlich und starrte solange auf die letztendlich geschlossene Tür, bis sie sicher gehen konnte, dass der Slytherin sich verzogen hatte. //Was fällt dem überhaupt ein?!//

      Ein letztes Mal blickte sie zu Harry hinab, der sich so tief unter die Decke gekuschelt hatte, dass Hermine lediglich seinen dunklen Haarschopf erkennen konnte. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie gar nicht sehen konnte.

      „Ruh dich erst einmal ordentlich aus, Harry. Bis dann."

      Kurz nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatte, und es erneut still geworden war, schob Harry die Decke von seinem versteckten Gesicht herunter und sah mit verschwommenem Blick auf die Tür.

      Jetzt war es noch schlimmer, als davor.

      Harry schluchzte verhalten und klammerte sich fester an das Stück Stoff zwischen seinen Händen. Warum konnte auch nie etwas glücklich ausgehen? Und er hatte sich nicht gewagt ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Er hätte es nicht auch noch ertragen können, seine beste Freundin zu verlieren, weil er plötzlich für Draco Malfoy schwärmte. Gerade Malfoy, den Hermine am meisten verachtete. Er wollte nicht einmal daran denken, was Ron dazu sagen würde...

      Unter Tränen schlang er die Decke eng um sich und schloss die Augen.

      Warum war Draco jetzt nicht hier...?

~**

      „Seamus! Warte...!" Nach Luft schnappend riss sich Ron von dem Iren los und hielt diesen auf Abstand.

      //Bei Merlin...ich glaub, mir wird schwindlig...//

      Seamus hingegen grinste ihn und zog ihn am Nacken wieder zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.

      Leise stöhnend legten sich Ron´s Hände, die Seamus vor ein paar Sekunden noch weggeschoben hatten, um dessen Nacken.

      //Ich muss total verrückt sein....ich – mhmm – knutsche hier mit Seamus rum...!...oh wow...//

      Sie pressten sich näher aneinander, Seamus Hände wanderten von Ron´s Hüfte zu seinem Oberkörper und begannen ihm die Schulrobe aufzuknöpfen, bis er sie endlich von Ron´s Schultern schob und er allmählich anfing seine Finger unter dessen Pullover und über die nackte Haut tasten zu lassen.

      Ron schreckte beim ersten Kontakt sofort zurück und starrte nervös in Seamus´ Augen, die ihn fröhlich anstrahlten.

      „Was ist? Soll ich aufhören?"

      Für einen kleinen Augenblick sagte Ron nichts, dass der Ire verwundert eine Augenbraue hob.

      „Ron?"

      Der Rotschopf schüttelte langsam den Kopf und lehnte sich wieder zu ihm hinunter. Seamus grinste, als ihn Ron´s Lippen leicht berührten und ihn zu küssen begannen, nicht so wild wie die vorherigen Küsse, sondern sinnlicher.

      Aber Seamus war es gleich.

      Ron war einfach genauso unschuldig, wie seine Küsse.

      //Mein kleiner, unschuldiger Ron...//

      Inzwischen lagen seine Hände fast bewegungslos auf dem warmen Rücken des anderen Jungen. Er genoss das Gefühl von Ron´s Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Besonders das sanfte Zittern, sobald er mit den Fingerkuppen unsichtbare Bilder auf dem Rücken zeichnete.

      „Hey, Ron..." Wisperte er, als ihre Lippen nur noch federleicht aufeinander lagen, und Ron´s heißer Atem seinen Mund umschwebte.

      „Was ist...?" Erwiderte der Rotschopf ebenso leise und schaute Seamus mit halb geschlossenen Lidern benebelt an. Schon wieder verspürte er dieses seltsame Schwindelgefühl und lehnte seine Stirn an Seamus´. Seine Augen fielen zu, als Seamus schließlich mit angerauhter Stimme weitersprach.

      „Magst du mich...?"

      Ron wurde knallrot und senkte seinen Kopf auf Seamus´ Schulter, woraufhin dieser eine Hand von unter dem Pulli hervorzog und ihm durch die dichten roten Locken fuhr.

      „Und...?" 

      „Ich hab dich doch geküsst..." Murmelte Ron und versuchte vergebens sein errötetes Gesicht in Seamus´ Robe zu verstecken.

      Der Ire grinste ihn, vorläufig mit der Antwort zufrieden, an und machte sich gleich wieder mit Lippen und Händen über Ron her, der unentwegt verhaltene quietschende Geräusche von sich gab.

      //Awww, ist er nicht süß...? ...Mhmm mm... //                                                                                   

*~---_Fortsetzung folgt_...                                                                                                                

A/N: Waah, jetzt hab ich euch wieder so lange warten lassen...-_-

     Bei H/D ist noch recht viel Herzschmerz...hmhmm, ich werd mal sehen, ob ich das nicht ein kleinwenig beschleunigen 

     kann, um endlich zu der SUPER Szene zu kommen, auf die ich, wie ihr ja wisst, hinarbeite! *jump*

     Frage: Wollt ihr aber vielleicht doch noch mehr depri-Szenen zwischen den beiden? Soll ich das noch ausbauen? 

     (Ich hab das Gefühl, ich schreib das so ziemlich hohl...*heul*)

Sagt mir ruhig eure Meinung, wie ihr zu Teil 8 steht, ja? In meinen Augen ist es wieder ein Part, den ich vermurkst hab...Und keine Sorgen, die anderen HP Slashys gehen noch weiter! Ich werde vorläufig auch keine neuen FF´s mehr anfangen, damit es bei den unbeendeten schneller vorran geht...hmm, aber ich werd vielleicht „HP u. d. Schwarzen Veelas" ganz bis zu Ende schreiben (oda so), damit ihr zumindest dort nicht so ewig auf was Neues warten müsst. ^.- Und weil jetzt noch keiner eine Ahnung hat, worum es darin geht (ausser mir), macht es euch bestimmt nicht soviel aus, dass ich das Erscheinungsdatum von Teil 1 nach hinten verschiebe, oder? ^^ 

Aber im Ernst: Wär das nicht toll, wenn ich euch mal eine HP Slashy präsentieren könnte, die pünktlich einmal die Woche upgedatet wird? Wow...*glänzeaugen* ist das ein Traum...

Teil 8 war übrigens etwas länger, als Nr. 7! *froi* Aber zufrieden bin ich nicht...

Oki, hier die THANKIES an die lieben Reviewer von Teil 7! *knuddl*

Und auch noch zusätzlich die Thankies an alle, die Teil 6 kommentiert hatten! *flausch*

_Cygna [ und Rufus ] (x2 ^^ ) - Frozen (x2 ^^ ) -  Angel344 -  Cherry Potter (x2 ^^ ) -  Darinka -  Deedo -  Koryu_

*alle drück* ^O^

**Mi Su**


End file.
